That Isosceles Monster
by DeadlyBacon
Summary: Finally back to Gravity Falls with her brother, Mabel finds out that the terrible dream demon, Bill Cipher, found a way to have a human body. She tries to learn more about this changes but slowly start to feel something that is the opposite of fear and anger. T because Bill is a monster. Featuring other demons.
1. Back in town

**Sup everyone ! Welcome to my fic ! This is a MaBill fic I'm still writing at the moment. Hope you enjoy !**

* * *

 **Please, remember that I'm french, so it's not perfect. If i do mistakes, please tell me, I only want to improve !**

 **I do not own the characters or the universe of Gravity Falls**

* * *

Her head hit violently the front seat as the bus stopped. She moaned, emerging from her deep sleep. Her visions was blurred for a few seconds, she put her hand on her forehead and tried to remember where she was. All she could see was a bunch of seats covered by some very ugly colored carpet. Some unknown people were moving slowly, a tired look on their faces, she tough she probably had the same. With a finger, she tried to put out of her mouth some of her brown hair with a disgusted look when someone shook her shoulder.

'' Come on Mabel ! Are you going to wake up ?''

She looked above her, a bit confused. Her twin brother was looking at her, huge dark circles under his eyes and a livid face. He already had his backpack on his shoulder and was waiting for her to finally stand up and get out of that bus they have been spending hours in. With another moan, Mabel finally bent down to take her bag under the seat and followed Dipper in the alley to the exit. She took a look to the outside. Behind the dirty windows, heavy rain was falling. The whole sky was completely grey, the empty parking lot was just a huge pond sometimes troubled by an imperfection of the old tar. There was a few cars waiting, she could see some people running away from the smelly bus and disappear in a car or in a street further. She was a little sad to see that city under the rain, the city of her holidays. Gravity Falls seems sadder that day, but after all, she wasn't here for holidays.

As they were getting out, she could remember the reasons of her presence in the middle of April in that town and it made her a bit nauseous.

After high school, parents wants to see their children in some college or university, and Dipper and Mabel couldn't escape from it. After an entire school life together, they were asking them to suddenly leave each other to go to a foreign city all alone. It was hard to accept but they both found schools that would be interesting for their futures. Their parents didn't have enough of the money needed to enter any school, so they let a year off to the kids to work a bit and earn a little something, the twins also learnt to drive but Mabel didn't have the strength to get to the end of it, only the boy successfully got his licence. After all this, Dipper tried to enter a very prestigious science university in Virginia while Mabel tried her luck in an art school in California, not far from their house. Nothing could have told they would fail the exam to enter, after all, they were both geniuses right ? But they did, they both failed and purposely. It's only after sabotaging their exams they realized they may have done a mistake, the shouts of their parents helped a bit. What would the twins do now ? Wait for the next year to try again, including they would spend a year doing nothing ? Of course parents don't want to see their children wasting their time, and the twins needed to understand they couldn't just wreck their future like this just because they were afraid to leave each other. So that's what has been decided, sending them to that small town in Oregon to work at their great uncle's shack for the year. It could have been worst.

Speaking of the devil. Mabel looked at the red car, the only one left on the parking lot. She lifted her suitcase out of the luggage compartment and made her way to the car, side by side with her brother. As they approached, a man slowly exited the vehicle. A huge man, still strong for his age, with his black suit and a fez on his head. Grunkle Stan was the same, only today he didn't seemed as joyful as she remembered him. His tired eyes behind his glasses were staring at the two kids approaching. His look was strong and frightening. She wasn't expecting a smile anyway.

The old man breathed in, she knew what he was about to say, exactly the same thing they both heard from their parents a hundred times. He knew about their failure, of course it wouldn't be nice to hear. They both looked down as they were waiting for another sermon.

'' Well, you kids are very clever. '' Grunkle Stan simply declared.

The kids looked up to their grunkle with surprise.

'' What. . . What do you mean ? Replied the confused Mabel

\- What I mean is that you two are way to clever to only have failed your exams. Come on, give up on the sad face, put these suitcase in the car and let's enjoy another year together ! He happily shouted and rubbed the kid's brown messy hair.

In a second, the bags were in the car, the rain was still falling hard but it wasn't a big matter anymore. The twins were too happy that their dear great uncle could understand their choice. Before entering the car, Stan threw the keys to his young nephew.

'' I heard you got your licence Dipper, come on, I want you to show me your driving skills !

Dipper replied with a huge smile, his driving licence was one of the achievement he was the most proud of.

You can count on me ! ''

The way to the Mystery Shack made Mabel in a good mood. Everything around her was a childhood memory, the mountains, the pine trees, that old car always smelling like mold and dust. Even the rain seemed joyful. Stan was laughing loudly, patting his nephew back while he was trying to drive the hot-tempered car. Many signs for the Mystery Shack passed outside, more and more as they were approaching. The woods were the same, dark, infinite and full of mysteries. How many times have they explored it, looking for magical creatures and wonders a mysterious journal was describing. So many memories were floating around the trees, good and bad ones. That was all Gravity Falls was about, crazy holidays of monster hunt. After that summer they spend here when they were twelve, it was the only place they wanted to go for holidays. Every holidays, years after years and every time was the greatest. They always wished for it to never end, that perfect life of innocence and adventures. Maybe it's why they failed their exam, just to have more of those wonderful times.

The car finally parked in front of the famous Mystery Shack. That old house was the same, with its huge sign on the roof, 'Mystery hack' since the big S fell. Just a few windows were enlightened, making the shack even more mysterious. It was crazy how much that place didn't change, still all moldy and wacky, a wonderful place for holidays. But as a workplace, she didn't know how it could be. Maybe she'll ask Soos, she thought while taking her suitcase, it might not be that bad. That year was their last chance to live great adventures, like the kids they still wanted to be, the last time they could worry about nothing else than fun. They couldn't waste their time, it was the last chance to be kids again.

* * *

 **It's short I know, it's only to make everything clear before really starting, I think it's important to know where you are in a story**


	2. Strangers in the night

**I'm posting the two first chapter at once because they're pretty short. Not very MaBill for now, but it will come, I promise.**

* * *

 **Please, remember that I'm french, so it's not perfect. If i do mistakes, please tell me, I only want to improve !**

 **I do not own the characters or the universe of Gravity Falls**

* * *

Mabel made the first step into the gift shop, the empty place was dark and silent. She let down her bag on the wooden floor and deeply breathed in. She suddenly felt happy and secure, like finally being back at home after a hard day. Stan put the light on and closed the door, shutting the heavy sound of the rain down. Dipper hit her with his elbow, he was looking at her with a big smile. Apparently, he was as happy as her to be back here, their childhood paradise.

A familiar and joyful sound filled the room, Mabel looked to the swing door leading to the 'house' part of the shack. Even before seeing, she could perfectly recognize the sound of four small hooves frenetically hitting the floor, she bent down and opened her arms seeing her pet pigs rushing to her. The big Waddles crawled under the swing door and jumped in her arms, happily oinking. The fat animal couldn't stay still in her arms, he was too happy to finally see his human friend again. The young woman rubbed gently his head, patting his fat tummy. Waddles was getting fatter every time she was seeing him, Grunkle Stan was taking very good care of him, for sure. Better saying he was sharing his meals with the pig too often.

* * *

'' How about Wendy ? Dipper asked, taking a sip of water. Do you have news ?

\- I know she is still doing good in college. Her dad is very proud but she wants to come back here as soon as possible, country folks doesn't like big cities. '' Answered his grunkle

Dinner was all about taking news of everything and everyone. The food wasn't extraordinary so talking seemed like a better option. Stan had never been a great cook. Around the big wooden table, Mabel wasn't paying much attention about what was said, grunting around her legs, was Waddles, staring at her with big sad puppy eyes. She was giving him most of her meal, pieces by pieces, she wasn't very hungry anyway.

'' How about you Mabel ?! Grunkle Stan loudly asked, knowing exactly what his grand niece was doing. Are you still with that other guy, what was his name already . . .

Mabel put her hands on the table like she wasn't doing anything.

'' Huh. . . Jason ?

\- No, no, Gavin ! I think it was his name . . .

\- Oh Gavin ! I broke up with him ages ago ! I'm with Jason now.

\- What, already ? How do you want me to understand anything, you change of boyfriend like you're changing your clothes. Dipper doesn't have this kind of problems.

\- Hey ! It's not my fault if they are all cute ! And Dipper is a big nerd. Shouted back the brunette

\- Hey ! groaned the boy. I'm not a big nerd and Grunkle Stan is right, you never had the same boyfriend for more than five months !

\- I like to change, that's all. She mumbled

\- You need to make up your mind a little more Mabel, you can't keep doing things like that.''

Mabel sighed and retreated to the back of her chair, taking her face out of the light of the big lamp above the table. She knew Dipper was right but it was hard to admit. She dated a lot of boys in her short life, it wasn't a good thing to hear but what could she do about it ? Every new boyfriend always looked like the perfect man, only a few months after, the dream already started to fade. Her mind was constantly changing, like the one of a kid. That thought made her a little sad, but when she saw the big owl clock on the wall next to her, her mind totally changed once again.

'' Oh my god it's already nine ?! She yelled, jumping off her chair. I said to Jason I would call him before nine ! ''

She rushed to her bag left in the attic, ignoring the confused and disgusted looks on her family faces. She climbed the steps as fast as she could and search her bag for her mobile phone. The object finally in her hands, she unlocked it to find a disappointing message. No connection. She ran back to the living room with panic, making every part of the house creaking and shaking.

'' Grunkle Stan ! She belted. Where can I find a connection for my phone ?!''

The old man took a deep long breathe, ignoring the girl's panic. He took a few seconds of cogitation before answering.

'' Try to go near the antenna on the hill behind the shack. This thing is all broken it only works if you're under it.''

She mumbled a 'thank you', grabbed her jacket and shoes and exited the shack precipitately.

The rain finally stopped, leaving the forest soaked wet. The smell of the humid dirt was strong and heavy, the animals and the insects were all awoken, living their life in the dark woods. Mabel's footsteps were loud and frenetic, her leather boots were sinking in the wet floor, trying to move faster. She was enlightening her way with her phone, the pale light wasn't really helpful as the full moon was up in the sky. The only noise she was clearly hearing was the beat of her handbag on her hips, she was trying to ignore the noises around her to focus on her only aim. The antenna.

She knew well those woods, but at night it was difficult to recognize everything. Knowing all the things that were living among these trees wasn't very reassuring, she needed to move fast. At least the way to the antenna wasn't too long, and she quickly arrived in front of the huge metal thing. In the middle of a small field, the antenna was standing like a dead giant, watching the woods. Only a small red light on the top was flashing.

All alone in the forest, Mabel brought closer her phone to her hear, hoping it would work. The sound of the tonality quickly reassured her. After a few rings, her boyfriend finally answered with a tired voice.

* * *

The conversation wasn't really going anywhere, it was only small talk about common things. About how she struggled to find a connection and how well she traveled, mostly. And a lot of things could be said about it. The twins had to wake up a four in the morning to take a very slow and smelly bus, changing three times in completely lost towns and eat what they could find for lunch. But Jason didn't seem to be very comfortable, something in this voice was telling Mabel something was up. Jason was a kind guy, not very talkative. She always thought that he was more a action person. And he was such a great kisser.

'' What's wrong ? She suddenly asked bitterly, cutting him in the middle of a boring sentence

 _\- What do you mean ?_ Answered the voice

\- You know what I mean Jason, I am not stupid, I hear something is wrong.''

She heard a long silence as an answer, only few breathes broke it, like he was trying to talk but couldn't make a sound. He finally spoke again:

 _'' Huh. . . It's that you're going to be far for a while and . . ._

\- And, What ?!

 _\- I don't think we can still be in a relationship like that, and you know there's that girl . . ._

\- What ?! Is it Christine ?! I swear I'm gonna kill you both if you dare leave me like this ! '' Mabel never really liked Christine, she was a very popular girl and had already stole her boyfriend once. Thinking about this made her even more angry.

 _'' Huh. . . I need to hang up, my parents are calling me and. . ._

\- Yeah that's it ! Hang up you stupid ugly carpet ! And never talk to me again ! '' She yelled to the boy before lifting her phone in the air and angrily throwing it on the floor. That stupid guy. She was alone and angry in those woods and all he found to say was that he needed to go.

A bit fascinated, she looked at the object hitting the floor, burst into many pieces and violently shutting down. It's only after seeing all the pieces spreading on the forest floor she realized what she just has done. She slapped her face and swore to herself.

'' Hugh ! I'm so stupid !

\- Woh, bad day for your phone. '' A voice answered.

She froze a moment, wondering who could be here. And that voice seemed familiar. Familiar and terrific. She spread her fingers on her face to see who could be here as she thought about something else. A few seconds ago, no one was here, no sound, nothing. But weird stuff was usual around here.

Five meters far from her, someone was standing here, a big smile on his face, looking at the broken phone on the floor. Hidden by the trees from the moonlight, so she couldn't really see him well, but it didn't looked like a normal person.

'' Wh-who are you ? She asked, starting to be scared by this stranger. She let down her hands and took a few steps back.

Something was odd about him. It was a young man, and he looked like he had been attacked by a pack of wolves or something. His livid face was covered in blood and open wounds, brown messy hair falling in front of his eyes,his clothes were mostly jagged and covered in a mix of blood, dirt and other. His whole body was trembling in a strange way, blood dripping from his hands. But he was smiling, a big and terrible smile. And he seemed so familiar, but she knew she never saw anyone like this before.

'' I could fix it. He simply declared. Not know of course, I have other concerns and I'm not really able to do it.

His eyes left the smashed phone to her. She suddenly felt completely petrified, fear starting to pinch the back of her neck. She felt a wave of chills through her body, every of her muscles slowly contracting. She swallowed before speaking again.

\- Oh really. . . '' She slowly started. '' Are you okay by the way ? You look like you've got hit by a truck. . .

\- Oh you think so ?! He started to laugh creepily

\- Yeah that's funny. . . '' She discreetly dived her hand in her bag, looking for the brass knuckles Grunkle Stan gave her for her thirteenth birthday. '' D-do you need any help ?

\- Ah don't you worry ! He exclaimed. I can deal with all this ! If you want your phone fixed, come back here in a week or two ! ''

And he simply left, walking in a very goofy way, going deeper in the woods. Mabel stared at this weird man slowly leaving, even after he disappeared, she could hear his creepy laugh in the distance. She relaxed a bit, breathing deeply, but was still shivering. She felt the cold steel moving under her fingers and grabbed it. It reflected the light of the moon, she passed it on her fingers and clenched her fist. The feeling of being invincible calmed her and the shivering stopped. She closed her eyes and paid attention to the noises of the forest around her. In her head she was trying to think. Who was he ? She was sure she knew him, but who was he ? Thinking about this, she made her way back to the shack, also worried about how Stan and Dipper would react seeing her broken phone.

* * *

 **All right, done for this time. Of course, let me know what you think and I will post the next chapter next Sunday. Have a great day !**


	3. Undead Party

**Sup party people ! Have a happy Sunday ! Have a new chapter, but don't expect a lot of MaBill, we're still at the beginning. . . ( don't slap me please )**

 **Also, thanks a lot for the reviews !**

* * *

 **Please, remember that I'm french, so it's not perfect. If i do mistakes, please tell me, I only want to improve !**

 **I do not own the characters or the universe of Gravity Falls**

* * *

Two weeks passed in a sigh. The town was horribly calm, as the Mystery Shack was. The rain continued for a few days before leaving the place to a shivering and constant cold air that made you want to stay at home all day. The twins spend these days moping the floor and selling stupid souvenirs to some old people with time and money to lose. It was a luck if they could see ten people in a day, some days, no one was showing up. The kids didn't even wanted to go monster hunt, the forest was so cold and humid, napping in the gift shop looked like a better way to make time go faster. There were two people who were not afraid of empty days. Grunkle Stan and Soos were doing their job as always, with a constant energy and joy that really annoyed the twins.

That day, Mabel was behind the cash register, laying back on the chair, the feet on the counter. She was trying to read Grunkle Stan's magazine, 'Gold Chain for Old Men', but it was to weird to be appreciated and it was giving her headaches. Dipper was laying on an old freezer that was used as a table in the middle of the shop. He was trying to find a good position, grumbling about how uncomfortable this thing was. He was very tired for a reason Mabel ignored. Her brother never really slept well but he really had shorts nights these last days, waking up many times in panic and sweat. The young woman hated to see him like this, but all she found to do was pretending to sleep. She always felt harmless facing Dipper's anxiety.

Soos entered, singing a stupid song to himself, he was moping the floor once again. He looked at the two bored kids and giggled.

'' Woh, you dudes really seem to be bored huh ?

\- You said it Soos. Answered the brunette

\- Hey, why don't go to town ? You guys can do a lot of things now that you're adults ! Like paying taxes and worry about life. . . You guys are adults right ?

\- Since we're nineteen yes. Moaned the young man

\- There is nothing to do in town Soos, not much in the shack. Replied Mabel

\- How about the forest ? Exclaimed the handy-man. You liked to go the forest before didn't you ?

\- Yes but it's so cold outside, I already can't stop shivering in here.''

Soos continued his moping, leaving the kids back to their boredom. A thought suddenly appeared in her mind. The weird guy at the antenna, he said he could fix her phone. Dipper and Stan were pretty mad at her when she told them what happened. A lot more knowing why she did that. If she could find a way to fix it, everyone would feel better. Plus, life without a phone was the worst.

She left the chair and threw the magazine to her brother. He caught it with his two hands and recovered to watch his twin sister.

'' I have to leave. She simply declared

\- What ?! Why ?

\- I met a guy a few days ago in the forest, he said he could fix my phone.

\- Fix your phone ? Mabel, you _destroyed_ it !

\- I don't know, he seemed pretty weird. Maybe he is one of those nerds that live alone in the forest.

He frowned, looking at his sister grabbing her coat.

\- No one does that.

\- Yeah maybe not. But it's worth a try, I don't have anything else to do by the way.

\- Hey wait a minute ! He exclaimed, clumsily sitting on the freezer. It could be dangerous ! As you said, you don't know this guy !

\- Don't worry about me bro-bro ! Nerds are not violent ! And I have my brass knuckles ! ''

She slammed the door of the gift shop, making the chime of the shop ring in a joyful way. She took the same way from two weeks ago, but this time under the pale daylight of the cloudy sky. The forest was still very humid, making her sneeze several time. When she arrived at the antenna, her hair was completely messed by the humidity. She looked around her, at the huge antenna painted in red and white, partly covered by the vegetation. The woods were calm, just the chirping of birds and a peaceful feeling. She took her phone out of her bag. It was wrapped in many tissues, the broken thing was pretty pathetic. The screen was black and many pieces surrounded it. How could it be possible to fix this ? A voice put her out of her thoughts.

'' Well, well, well, look who came back ? ''

She blenched. She had perfectly recognized the voice. The same creepy deep voice that talked to her two weeks ago. Something pinched in the back of her neck, fear was coming again, creating a discomfort in her throat. She scanned frenetically the forest around her, even more scared that she couldn't see who was talking to her.

'' No, no, up here Shooting Star ! '' The voice exclaimed again

She looked up, already terrified for being called 'Shooting Star'. There was only one person in this world to call her like that, and it was definitely not someone she wanted to see. Above floating in the air, was standing a man, similar to the one she saw two weeks ago but slightly different. In a terrible way.

He was now blond, with a livid face marked by scars. His eyes were similar to cat's, but ,not like cats, he had a third eye on his forehead, staring at her. His hands were decorated with bricks, like weird tattoos. He was flying in the air, with his weird fashion style, including a bow tie, a top hat flying above his head and, of course, a cane. She knew who he was, without a doubt. The terrible dream-demon was back again. Only this time in a human form. And she doesn't knew how terrible it could be. The last time she saw him, Dipper and her were fifteen. Still children, thinking they could defeat a terrible creature like Bill Cipher.

She dropped her broken phone and took a few steps back, pointing at the flying man.

'' Yo-you're Bill ! Bill Cipher ! The triangle guy ! It was you two weeks ago too ?! She stammered, completely frightened

\- Not so much a triangle now ! And yes it was me ! He laughed as he was making his way to the ground. See ? I'm almost like you !

\- How come you have a body now ? Are you possessing someone or a creepy thing like that ?! She angrily yelled at him, the memories of her possessed brother still in her mind

\- Oh it's not possessing someone if there's not a someone ! This body was given by a good Samaritan !

\- What kind of insane person would give his body to a demon ?! She barked

\- Probably someone as insane as I am ! After four years of struggling, I finally reached my point !

\- Four years ?! This is why you weren't annoying us anymore ! We thought you were gone or you gave up. . .

\- Me ? Giving up ?! Ahahahah !

As he laughed hysterically, Mabel could see all the teeth his mouth contained. And it was a lot. Terrible sharp teeth. It was so confusing to see him like that. The human Bill Cipher . . . more like a living and talking nightmare. She took her bag in a hand and with the other, searched it violently. She grabbed the brass knuckles, pulled them on and stared at the yellow man, her tiny fists clenched.

\- I forgot how funny you were Shooting Star ! You really didn't changed at all in four years !

\- Oh really. She groaned ''

He looked at the angry young woman, and took a few steps back, trying to calm down the damsel.

'' Woh, woh, you're not going to hurt me Shooting Star ?! After all my struggles to find this body and transform it ?! He pleaded

\- You transformed it ?

\- Of course ! I had to ! Human bodies are very weak, and he wasn't very good looking with all these wounds . . .

\- And where did he got theses ?! Did you beat him to death to make him leave !

\- No, no ! Nothing like that ! I'm a honest demon, I had this body for something in exchange, everyone's happy ! Calm down okay,look, I'll fix your phone ! ''

He snapped his finger, the phone on the ground started flying in the air, oddly shaking. In a second, all the pieces it had lost came back to it, like it was a huge magnet, even the ones Mabel forgot to pick up from the forest floor. Then the repaired phone came back to the girl's hand, still a bit surprised. Bill's powers were still very strong.

'' Impressive isn't it ? The demon giggled seeing the woman a bit more calm. Now that I have a vessel, my powers don't have any more limits, I can act and say in this world like I always wanted to ! I'm not stuck into the mindscape anymore ! I'm free ! Free Shooting Star !''

He raised his hands in the air and laughed again. Mabel didn't really know how to get all this. Bill was free yes, but as a human, was he mortal ? Could it be a chance to finally destroy the demonic creature ? It's a question she didn't really had the time to worry about as the demon suddenly stopped laughing and grabbed a pocket watch out of nowhere.

'' Oh my ! It's almost time ! I don't want to be late, the ghosts and the vampire are hosting a party for the undead, I can't miss this !

\- Ghosts and vampires. . . Mabel muttered to herself.

Vampires. She always wanted to see vampires since she was twelve, even having one as a boyfriend. . . And she just broke up with Jason.

On a second thought, she considered it like a chance to learn more about Bill's new form. Learn about his strengths and weakness. A professional monster hunter know that it's important to know the prey before attacking it. Dipper would surely have done the same.

'' Wait ! Bill ! Do you think I could come ?!

\- You ? In a undead party ? Why ?

\- Eh. . . I like vampires. She pathetically tried to lie.

\- I'm okay with it, as long as you take off those things. He replied, pointing at the cold steels on Mabel's hand.

She hesitated a bit. Could she really trust a guy like him ? Of course not. She needed to fake her trust. And if the demon thinks she' defenseless, it would be easier to make him speak. She sighed and took off the shiny weapons. Bill finally smiled. Now they had a deal. Mutual trust. Not something he was very comfortable with. But this young woman. . . something was odd about her. Probably just weird humans feels, what a weak thing like her could do to him anyway? He was a being of pure energy, with no weakness after all.

He gave her his brick hand. She could see now that he also had claws. Maybe Bill wasn't really human after all. She hesitated a bit, wondering what he wanted from her. She carefully lifted her hand, looking into the demon's deep eyes. Was she really about to trust Bill Cipher ?

* * *

When her hand touched the demon's, she felt like her whole body was sucked by a tornado. The feeling lasted a second. Then it was dark. She started to panic before realizing she only had her eyes closed. Opening them took some time, her head was still dizzy and she could barely move her legs. She could feel that she was sitting on the floor, not in very lady-like way. In front of her was standing something that looked like a mansion in a middle of a field. A very old one. And surrounded by a forest she couldn't recall. She tried to focus on the manor when another object entered her vision. She looked at Bill offering the bottom of his cane to help her standing on her feet again.

'' Teleportation feels weird the first time ! You'll get better in a minute ! ''

Now that she was standing, the demon floated to the house, ignoring the young woman who was having a hard time trying to walk. She didn't really understood what was the point in flying like that. He could have touched the floor by only stretching his legs. Maybe the silly demon was feeling too precious to simply walk. She sighed thinking about that arrogance.

She joined him to the porch of the huge mansion. It looked like a haunted house from a bad amusement park. Like the one from the Mystery Shack fair.

She looked at the back of the demon. She couldn't really believe it was the same Bill Cipher. The nemesis of the twins, the terrible dream demon watching and controlling their lives, laughing above their heads as they were trying to find a way to stop him. The same demon who invade her grunkle's mind, who possessed the body of her twin brother and trapped her in a cave full of bats when she was fourteen. He looked so weak now. Like he was only a weird guy among the rest of humanity, as weak as the others. He didn't chose the best body to scare away people by the way. He was all thin, pale and clumsy. He was more cute than anything. She was surprised to think something like that but the feel suddenly fade.

His smile was really terrific. She didn't know why he gave himself such pointy teeth, more like fangs. Like the mouth of a terrible beast. At least he didn't have a mouth when he was a triangle. He was looking back at her, waiting for her to finally make it to the door.

'' This house is the Green Manor, home of the ghosts of Gravity Falls. He declared looking back at the door right in front of him. Ghosts are mostly nice but don't provoke them.

\- Yeah, I know ghosts. . . How about the vampires ? She asked, nervous about this question. Won't they try to suck my blood ?

\- Why would they ? Vampires are dead, they are never hungry. I don't know why humans keep thinking they only want to suck their blood, it really don't happen so often.

\- If you say so.''

He knocked on the door. Only a minute after, a very pale and transparent figure opened the door. The small ghost invited them to enter politely. He took the young woman's jacket to hang it on a coat rack, she insisted to keep her bag. Maybe she would need those brass knuckles again. Mabel stepped into the house after the floating Bill. The manor looked old and decrepit on the outside, but inside, it was only luxury and beauty. The interior was richly decorated, reminding her a bit of the Northwest's mansion. All the curtains were shut, an enormous crystal chandelier was enlightening the room. Floating spirits were skirting fanged and pale people in large capes. The vampires and the ghosts. She giggled, amazed by all theses new things. Dipper would be so jealous when she would tell him that. He struggled a long time to find any vampires. When she entered the great hall, Mabel noticed quickly the buffet full of fancy food and drinks. She rushed to it, already hungry for all theses dishes. The food Grunkle Stan was making was really terrible, some great stuff could be appreciated.

She shook her head. She was forgetting her first aim. Learning more about Bill's new form. She scanned the hall for the odd yellow guy, but he had already disappeared. She grunted. A bit lazy to search the huge house and distracted by the delicious smell of the food, she shrugged and gave up, grabbing a porcelain plate.

Sitting in an armchair in a corner of the hall, Mabel was savoring her meal. An old clock was showing three in the afternoon, but she didn't cared at the moment. Beauty magazines always told her to not eat between meals, but she was already pretty curvy, and the food was way too good. No one around her seemed to notice that weird lady in short pants and sweater eating with no distinctions on a fancy chair. They were too much focused on their fancy conversations. The vampires were really distinguished people. Well dressed, with all the good manners. More notes to write into the journal. And they like parties. Parties for undead people. But why does dead people need such a fancy buffet ? And where the hell was Bill ?

She suddenly heard some louder noises coming from the entrance. More like groaning and very fast words. Conversations suddenly stopped, every guest looked at the main door to see what was happening. Mabel stood up and approached the door were many creatures were gathering. Still eating, she stood on her feet spots to have a better look.

The ghosts who welcomed her was trying to keep the door shut, arguing with a bigger creature. She immediately recognized the look of a zombie, and it seemed that many others was behind him. With his decrepit hand, he was trying to push the door and enter the house. The ghost man was pleading them to leave, as an answer, the zombie was grunting.

'' Ah, zombies again ! growled a ghost lady next to her. Every year they try to come to the party !

\- Why don't you let them in ? Replied Mabel, her mouth still full of food. They're undead too. ''

The ghost looked at the woman from the feet to the head, a bit disgusted.

'' Because they are not distinguished. '' She spat and floated away.

The brunette frowned. What was wrong with theses creatures ? She shrugged with anger and turned back to her armchair, but met another person instead.

She stopped at the right moment to not make his crystal bowl full of blood, fall on the floor. She started at the young-looking vampire, a surprised look on his face. _Sexy vampire_ she thought. As the other vampires looked old and ugly, he looked pretty nice and she couldn't stop staring at his pale face.

'' Hello handsome.'' She muttered in a sensual way.

He looked even more confused, facing this human woman who was approaching closer and closer to him. He grabbed harder his silver bowl and tried to step back a little.

'' B-bonjour mademoiselle. He simply replied

\- Oh my god ! A french vampire ! She exclaimed, coming closer to his face. You really have all the qualifications aren't you ?!

\- Je ne comprends pas . . .''

She suddenly heard her phone buzzing in her bag. It was a while she didn't heard that noise. Thanks to Bill, people could harass her again. She sighed, upset for being disturbed like that. She looked at the screen of the phone and saw the name of her brother. Dipper was trying to call her. Of course, her overprotective twin was worried again. She decided to not answer.

'' Sorry pretty vampire, I have to go.''

She put her phone back in her handbag and left the french vampire alone with his bowl of fresh blood. As he was looking to the woman walking fast to the door, he took a sip of the red liquid, his cold hands still shaking. The old door violently slammed after the young woman, the small ghosts tried to call her before she left but she couldn't hear it.

Mabel went out of the mansion, crossed the field and entered the dark forest. She walked among the ferns some times before realizing. She teleported. She had no idea of where she was.

She didn't knew how to go back to the house neither. And she forgot her jacket.

She slapped her face and sighed.

* * *

 **Tell me what you think ! Also, for the next chapter, I'm not sure if it will be next Sunday, I have big exams incoming. . . ( ugh )**


	4. Fly like a pig

**Hi every living person ! I know it's Saturday ( for me at least ) but I have a busy day tomorrow and won't have any time to post the chapter, so there it is ! It's better than being late I think.**

 **By the way, if you're curious about Bill's** **appearance, you can take a look at my tumblr, the link is on my profile.**

 **Also, thanks for the new review, and I seriously have no idea why I do this. I like when it's clear so I put spaces everywhere I guess. . . Sorry if it bothers you.**

* * *

 **Please, remember that I'm french, so it's not perfect. If i do mistakes, please tell me, I only want to improve !**

 **I do not own the characters or the universe of Gravity Falls**

* * *

Mabel pushed the back door of the shack, carefully. Shoes in her hands, she discreetly entered the house and closed the door with the same application. It was late in the night, she was exhausted and really didn't wanted to see anyone and answer questions about where she was. Getting back to the shack has been hard enough. She had to climb four trees to get back.

The Green Manor was farther from the town than she expected. After realizing how lost she was, she climbed a first tree, the higher she could find, but couldn't recognize anything. She fell and almost broke her leg with the second one, a pine tree. At this point, a lot of confused feeling started to mess with her. It was anger at first, for being stupid enough to leave a party all alone after teleportating, anger for this stupid demon who disappeared after two minutes, for this stupid ghosts who chose a house so far from the town and then for her brother, damn him and his stupid pine trees. Plus, walking was becoming harder, her ankle started to become really painful, making her even slower. On the third tree she climbed violently, she could see from her spot, something that reminded her of the light on top of the old antenna, and even if it wasn't the one behind the shack, at least it was civilization. The sun starting to set, she quickly started to feel fear. She needed to go back and quick, as it was getting darker and colder. If only she didn't forgot her jacket. She lost her way again and had to climb another tree, only to realize she was near Gravity Falls. She avoided the town, trying to get around it as she knew that if anyone could see her, her family would be the first one to know. Finding a way through the woods seemed like a better option, but with the night, Mabel couldn't see a thing and decided to give up. She finally ended marching along the road to the Mystery Shack, swearing she would never trust Bill again.

And there she was, in the darkness of the kitchen, drinking water directly from the tap. She breathed deeply, trying to calm the beat of her heart and the shivering of her legs. Her entire body was aching. Climbing stairs was terribly hard, her ankle was a terrible reminding of her previous fall. In the bathroom, she tried to make it quick, contemplating her face marked by the exhaustion. The face of a witch. A lot of leaves and pieces of wood got stuck in her massive brown hair, but she was way to tired to take a shower. She decided to simply go to bed and would figure out about everything in the morning.

Entering the room in the attic, she tried to be discreet, but it was too difficult at this point. Dipper could, and was certainly hearing her anyway. Her efforts were vain. He wasn't having very restful nights and he probably have been worried about his sister all afternoon and evening. So not very deep sleep. At least he knew where she was now.

* * *

When she woke up, the sun was already up in the sky. Except her, the bedroom was empty and silent. A ray of sunshine was entering the room like a ribbon of light, making small dusts come out of darkness. She stared at the empty bed of her brother. _Time to fight_ she thought, thinking about the confrontation she was about to have with her twin. Dipper was so anxious, he couldn't stop stop worrying about everything, especially about his sister. She couldn't go out without him harassing her on the phone. He always wanted to know and understand everything, leaving no place in his life for the unknown. What a huge nerd. She silently giggled.

She turned back, staring now at the frame above her head. The way humidity was making huge marks on the ceiling was kinda fascinating. Should she tell her brother ? About Bill and everything she saw ? It would make him into worrying more. He would be very mad at her for trusting the demon and not telling him. Then he would try to stop in her investigation about Cipher, breaking all the small trust she managed to create and would ruin everything. He had a terrible need to do everything by himself. And he was less anxious without the demon around. Maybe it was better to let him out of all that. He didn't needed anymore worries, just more sleep. She was helping him, yes. That was it. If she do could things by herself, it would be better for everyone. But she needed to lie to do that, and she wasn't the best at it. Mabel always hated lies, but if it could make things go better. . . A small lie that could arrange everything. She could make one concession.

Proud of her decision, she jumped from her bed and almost fell. Her ankle was still painful. She stopped in front of the mirror placed on her chest of drawer. She looked better than the previous night, her cheeks were softly pink and no evidence of any dark circles under her eyes. Being a deep sleeper could have some benefits. She energetically shook her brown hair to take out all the pieces of nature that could be still inside. A leaf, a feather and a twig fell on the floor of the attic. She looked at it, a bit disgusted to have slept with all this in her hair, and pushed it under the console with her foot. Ready for the fight, she smiled to her reflection and entered the arena.

Breathing one last time, mentally preparing her words, she stood behind the frame of the door leading to the kitchen. Then, with all the acting talent she could find in herself, she walked in like a girl who just woke up. Stretching and yawning like an awoken tiger. Proud of her showing, she looked for her amazed audience, but only found her brother asleep on the table and her grunkle hidden behind the newspaper. She took a brief look at Dipper, the poor kid fell asleep next to his bowl of cereals, big dark circles under his eyes. He looked like a baby animal making his nap after eating.

'' What's up with Dipper ? '' Asked the brunette to Stan. The old man didn't even looked at her once, since she entered the kitchen. He folded his paper and looked at her grand niece, deeply breathing.

'' Poor kid couldn't sleep last night because you were gone. He fell asleep on the table without even eating anything. ''

Mabel bit her lower lip, blaming herself for doing this to her brother.

'' Don't wake him up please, Stan continued, I'm glad he finally sleep a little more.

\- Yeah. Me too. ''

As Dipper didn't seemed to need it immediately, she took his bowl of cereal and started eating it in silence, look stuck to the table. She really wasn't the best for organization, once again, her lack of focus had a terrible price. Her mind was constantly unstable, it was very hard to control all the things that were constantly flashing in her thoughts. But if she wanted to be discreet and conduct property plans, she was going to need more self-control and more meditation. Dipper was definitely better at it, but it was better for him to sleep on the kitchen's table at that moment than worrying about deadly monsters. Mabel could handle this by herself, she knew she can. She was an adult now, she didn't need her brother to watch her back anymore.

* * *

Dipper slept almost five hours in the kitchen and only woke up when he fell of his chair. His cheek was marked by the wooden surface of the table, making him look even more stupid that he was still in pajamas in the beginning of the afternoon. He groaned on the floor for at least five more minutes before finally lifting up. Then he searched the house for his family but couldn't find anyone. The shack was empty, the gift shop was closed and the museum was silent. After more grunts, he finally found a small note Mabel left for him on the table, right next to where he slept.

 _' I'm going to walk Waddles in the forest. Grunkle Stan left with Soos, I don't know why. Eat the thing I left in the fridge if you're hungry. I have no idea of what it is, Stan is not getting better at cooking. '_

* * *

Waddles was definitely too fat for his little pigs legs. Mabel was trying to walk slowly, but her pig had really hard times following her. He couldn't stop oinking behind her back to call her, but his human friend wasn't answering. The young woman was ignoring the plaintive moans, she knew it would be good for her pet pigs to make some efforts, he wasn't even able to jump on her bed. That was the downsides for having such a cute chubby face. All he would get for claiming was a diet and a lot of sport. No meal-sharing with Grunkle Stan anymore.

The trees of the forest were almost all green that afternoon, the air still fresh and the floor still a bit humid after the many days of rain. Mabel was feeling good in those woods. Her ankle was less painful, only allowing her to walk slowly. Good news for Waddles. She was still thinking about her strategy, making tons of plans and preparing all the lies she would have to tell. She firstly wanted to write all of it down, but then realized that Bill had eyes everywhere. She couldn't take such a risk to be discovered. It was better to keep everything secret in her mind. Hiding behind secrets and lies. She has decided to only lie if it was necessary, for the good of everyone. So guilt wouldn't be too hard to bear.

She suddenly stopped in front of something that could make her pig happy. In a hollow on the forest floor, water seemed to have accumulated, creating a huge pond of mud, dead leaves and filthy water. The whole thing didn't seemed unappetizing for every normal human being but she knew Waddles would enjoy something like that. When the animal finally reached the girl's legs, he blocked in front of the pond. Then, joyfully snorting, he trotted to the pool and dropped himself into the mud. She giggled seeing the pig rolling over, again and again, slowly becoming less pink and more brown. A sudden breeze made her blenched.

Suddenly, a big blue flame appeared above her head. She took a few step back, dazzled by the bright light. Waddles oinked in terror and rushed to hide behind his owner's legs, his muddy back messing all her pants. The flame faded, leaving the place to a very bright man floating in the air.

'' Shooting Star ! He exclaimed. Enjoying the summer ?!

\- Yeesh. You again. She answered bitterly. And we're still in spring you know.

\- Oh sorry ! Bad habits ! He laughed

\- What do you want ? To apologize I hope.

\- Apologize ?! What for ?

\- Never mind.

\- I came back because you forgot your jacket ! He yelled and snapped his finger.

She saw her jacket appearing from nowhere just above her, a second after, she could have a closer look at it. As it fell on her face. She grunted, remembering how much time she took to brush and prepare her hair. She moaned a 'thank you'. What a stupid demon. Stupid and impolite, he wasn't even worried about leaving her alone in a vampire party. She violently took it off and gave the demon a glower.

'' Why are still here ? I have my jacket now. She angrily asked

\- You really seem to be mad at me Shooting Star. And I don't know why.

\- Oh you want to know why ?! She pointed her finger to his face. Because you left me, a defenseless woman, in the middle of vampires and ghosts. And it was very rude !

\- Defenseless ? How about the brass knuckles you constantly carry with you ? He replied, pointing at her bag

\- D-don't reply ! She suddenly blushed. It was rude, that's all !

\- Oh look it's Waddles ! He exclaimed without transition. Oh boy he's fat !

\- Yes I noticed. I'm trying to make him lose weight.

\- Oh really. Maybe I can help !

\- What ? How could you. . .''

She couldn't finish her sentence that she felt again the effect of the teleportation, right after the strange sensation of someone pinching her cheek. But it didn't last a second, then she heard an oink.

* * *

The same sickness attacked her when she tried to open her eyes. Everything around was blurry and vague, but she could recognize a sound at least. Beating wings. Big ones. She panicked, thinking about all the things she knew for having big wings. She tired to stand up but overbalanced and tripped on a big and soft thing. Who grunted. On the floor once again, she rubbed the back of her head, her vision starting to get better. She saw at first her pig, under her legs. Waddles was on this back, waving his little legs in the air, grunting for help. She made him roll back but he couldn't stand up.

'' Waddles ! Are you okay my poor dear ?! She exclaimed in fear

\- Don't worry, he's going to be okay ! A voice replied over her head. He's like you yesterday ! ''

She looked up to Bill. The demon was floating as always, she growled. He offered his hand to her. She looked surprised to see such an offering. More polite than the bottom of his cane. Now up, she dusted her clothes and looked around her.

'' So, were are we now ? Not too far from the town I hope. . .

\- Oh don't you worry ! We are not far from your shack, you could easily come back by yourself.

\- I could ?

\- Yes, if I can't bring you back.

\- Oh. ''

She smiled. Bill was oddly nicer today, she couldn't tell if it was because he was feeling guilty or if it was one of his little game. Could a dream-demon feel guilty ? Whatever it was, she appreciated.

Waddles was starting to get better, he could get up but was still very unbalanced and couldn't walk straight. It would be complicated to make him exercise like that.

Like a professional hunter, she started scanning the place. Around her was a small field, in the middle of a forest that seemed familiar. At the center of the field was a muddy pond, completely plowed. Did he bring her to a pig nest or something ? Because it really looked like it. Around the pond were lots of food scraps, empty old bins and cans. Some little white spots attracted her attention, she crouched to grab the small fluffy thing on the ground. It was a feather, a white one, like a chicken's feather. There were many of them on the ground. Did those pig ate a bird or something like that ? She heard that wild pigs could be very aggressive. Gravity Falls was such a dangerous place.

She looked back to see what the demon was doing. Mabel hasn't heard him for five minutes and thought it looked suspicious. But as she turned, she could see that he was still here. He was floating under the trees around, his look stuck to the foliage. What was he thinking about this time. He suddenly stopped under one tree and raised his cane in the air.

'' What are you doing ? The young woman asked, a bit confused

\- I'll make them go out.''

She raised an eyebrow. Make them go out ? What did he found to make her scream again ? Giant spiders ? Well, she wasn't even scared of spiders anyway. There was way more atrocious in those woods.

Bill violently slapped the tree with cane, making the whole thing suddenly shiver in a strange way. All of sudden, hundreds of pink flying things escaped the foliage, oinking and grunting in panic and fear, tons of white leaves flied in the air. Mabel froze. It was flying pigs ! Many, many flying pigs ! All pink and pudgy with white wings shinning under the sun ! She gasped in surprise, amazed by all these adorable creatures.

But apparently, pigs are very good at flying. All the pigs couldn't make more than ten meters in the air and they ended up, face first, in the mud of the pound. Still panicked, they formed a compact group and tried to intimidate the strangers with grunts.

Far from being intimidated, Mabel approached the group, muttering about cute these little piggies were. A bit confused, Waddles walked with her to these strange things. They looked like pigs, they sounded like pigs, they smelled like pigs. But it wasn't pigs. Not with those wings on their back.

'' You look so cute ! Cute little winged piggies ! She exclaimed

\- Winged pigs ! Bill exclaimed too. Delicious when they are roasted.

\- Roasted ? Why would you do such a terrible things ! I want to cuddle them !

\- As you want Shooting Star. ''

She grabbed her bag and crouched to get closer to them. They were still scared and she knew only one thing could make them less nervous.

'' It was supposed to be Waddles' snack but I think he can share it with you. ''

Her pig oinked behind her. She took out of her bag a delicious-looking red apple. The thing shined in the sun, fresh and crisp. The attitude of the group suddenly changed. They were all looking at the fruit now, a starved look on their chubby faces. A pig in the front, probably more brave or hungry than the other, made a first move forward. Under the look of his similar, he walked carefully to the brunette. He sniffed the apple silently, hesitating. Then, slowly took a first bite. He munched his food, starting to get comfortable with Mabel's presence. Then, as he was about to take another bite, she suddenly jumped on him like a lion on an antelope.

A terrible oink, a scream of terror, escaped the creature's mouth, but it was too late. The terrible brunette was cuddling him with force. His fat cheek against her's. The winged pink was grunting and struggling in anger, his pathetic little wings flapping in the air as his group was running away in fear to hide in bushes. Finally, the girl let her prey go. Still angry for being cuddled like that, the fat pink thing ran away. Mabel giggled as she watched the pig go.

'' I did it ! He joyfully yelled. I cuddled a flying pig ! ''

What a great monster to add in the journal, winged pigs. She already had so many ideas to write about them, and it would be so funny to draw them, with angry little faces. She laughed only thinking about that.

* * *

Waddles seemed to be doing better than her with the winged pigs. He firstly joined them in the bushes, then, with all his pig's patience, made them go out. After many attempts, he finally triumphed. All the group out of their hide, they slowly approached the girl. After being sniffed many times by wet snouts, Mabel got accepted. Now, they were all living their little live, acting like nobody was here. But they still stayed far from Bill for some reason, looking at him like he was a predator.

The brunette was feeling calm sitting around the pigs, their little snort for only noise. Pigs always had a great effect on her. She was even starting to fall asleep, a hand holding her tired head.

'' Why did you bring me here ? She flabbily asked the demon

\- You wanted Waddles to exercise.

\- But he's not. He's only making friends right now. If you really wanted him to exercise you would have bring us to a terrible beast, a monster or. . . something dangerous like that. There's many around here.

\- Well. . . I know you were mad at me, I don't want you to be mad at me. I thought you would like it. It seemed that I was right. ''

She uncontrollably blushed. What was he playing at now ? Was he trying to take her by the feels ? But what for ? And it was so embarrassing to be so predictable.

She tried to hide her face in her arms but couldn't really hide that she was affected by the demon's words. She could hear him laughing behind her.

'' Are you okay Shooting Star ? He giggled

\- Yes. Perfectly. Fine. We are going home.''

She grabbed her jacket on the floor and threw it on her shoulder. Then, she stood up violently and called her pig. Surprised in his mud bath, Waddles rushed to his human, running very slowly with his little legs. He didn't really wanted to go, these weird pigs were rather sympathetic.

'' I have to go back, my brother is going to be worried. She tried to declare in the most neutral way, avoiding the demon's eyes.

\- Pine Tree ? He's always worried ! He laughed. Don't you want me to bring you back ?

\- No, no, it's okay. I think I can find the way back, j-just do your demons stuff. And Waddles needs exercise.''

She left without a goodbye, trying to get Bill's kindness out of her mind. Why would he be nice to her ? He surely had some weird plans, he always had plans. He was such a good manipulator. If she could lie to him, he could do it even better. She needed to be strong, fight her huge heart and her uncontrollable feeling. Never trust Bill. Don't blind yourself because he can smile now.

He energetically waved at her as she was going faster.

'' Sweet dreams Shooting Star ! ''

He landed on the floor, looking at this strange young woman walking around the growing trees under the pale light of April. What a poet. The winged pigs finally noticed that she had left, she was their only protection. He didn't wanted to hurt her and her weird feelings, he couldn't tell the reason yet but he knew something strange and interesting was happening. Maybe it was the body. Was he becoming more human ? He hoped not. He looked at the group of fat and chubby pigs, rolling naively in the mud, fleshy and tasty. What a great dish a winged pig can make when it's roasted. His semblance of humanity suddenly disappeared under his hungriness. Humans, what a bunch of fools.

'' Dinner time.'' He muttered to himself, smiling with all his sharp teeth.

* * *

Mabel took the back door to enter the shack. She made the way back pretty fast, right on time to still make everyone believe she only walked with Waddles all afternoon. Her poor pig was suffering a lot, she walked so fast she almost forgot her obese pig was behind. Panting like he was about to die, Waddles climbed the last steps leading to the house and let himself fall down on the wooden floor.

'' Woh, your training seem to be intense. Her brother giggled from the stairs were he was standing, a cup of coffee in his hand. Walk was good ?

\- Great. She tried to answer with joy, taking her shoes off. Waddles is going to lose a lot of weight with we keep going like that.

\- Oh, by the way, Pacifica called. He took a sip of his beverage

\- Oh great ! What did she wanted ?

\- She's going to be back in town next week, she wants to see us of course.

\- That would be great, I haven't seen her in months !

\- That's what I told her. ''

Mabel jumped over Waddles, and hang her jacket. She didn't even wore it. In the kitchen, she grabbed a clean glass and filled it with water. Dipper didn't seemed upset or worried, she wondered if he even remembered the night before. Probably not. It was probably better like that. She tried to make him focus on something else before he could even think about her missing.

'' By the way Dipper, what keep you up all night like this ?

He shrugged, not sure about what he could say.

\- Stupid stuff, he sighed, a nightmare that changes every time but is always about the same thing.

\- What thing ? She started to worry

\- I'm trying to run away from something that I can't see. Something that is not real, like a rumor or an urban legend, but it chases me. I don't really know what it means. . . It's probably only my anxiety.

\- Yeah, probably. . . ''

She started to feel uncomfortable. This dream really looked like their old fights with Bill. Could he really dream about him coming back ? Dipper always had great senses but he wasn't clairvoyant neither. Could it be the traces of Bill's possession from seven years ago ? She heard about that once, her brother never wanted to talk about it. _Never let him into your mind_ the journal said. He never really leaves. Maybe she should worry about this, she couldn't stop thinking about him. Maybe it was already too late. Maybe he already entered her mind, in a way or another. With his new body he could act and say freely, so he could possibly do something like that without her knowledge. What a sneaky demon.

Mabel angrily drank her glass straight and threw it into the sink. Dipper frowned, she became suddenly very tensed and looked really upset.

'' Are you okay Mabel ? He asked, a bit confused

\- Yes, I'm just tired. . . I'll go get some rest.''

She precipitately left the kitchen and climbed the stairs loudly under the surprised look of her brother, completely stunned.

'' How about Pacifica ? Do you want to see her ?! He exclaimed, trying to be louder than the creaking stairs

\- I'll call her ! '' She yelled back.

Dipper looked at the pig laying in the middle of the entrance. He was partly covered in mud and was already asleep on the wooden floor,snoring. Whatever Mabel made him do, it exhausted him. He reached the poor animal and patted him with his foot. He didn't even reacted.

'' Poor Waddles, I hope you're not going to die. '' He muttered, taking another sip.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed ! We're really starting to get into more MaBill there, slowly. I am not sure about when the next chapter would be ready, because of these stupid exams ! ( It's not over yet when I am writing this) But I know that it will be summer soon and I will have all the time I need to write more !**


	5. The fall

**Woh I made it. I had enough time to write this even with the exams. I don't know if it means bad, but at least you have your chapter on Sunday. That's already great !**

 **Thanks for the reviews of course, and also for the many favorites and follows I had, thank you thank you thank you !**

* * *

 **Please, remember that I'm french, so it's not perfect. If i do mistakes, please tell me, I only want to improve !**

 **I do not own the characters or the universe of Gravity Falls**

* * *

Mabel was having an interesting dream. Interesting and frustrating. In a very bright forest, everything was covered in glitters and sparkles. Except for a weird mass far away in the shadows. When she had reached the mass, she could notice that it was very dark, cold and trembling. With all the glitters she had in her hands, she tried to cover it, make it as shine and pretty as everything else. But it wouldn't stick. The glitters were just getting absorbed by the mass. She kept trying, harder and faster, with more glitter, spreading it all over. But she wasn't covering anything, she was only revealing what was inside of the mass. The more she could see it, the more she was scared. It was terrible, like an infamous mixture of bones and rotten flesh, formless and bathing in blood. All the sparkles she was adding couldn't stop it from slowly absorbing her too, no matter how much she screamed and cried. She couldn't take her hands out of it, she vainly struggled, alone in this forest who was slowly getting darker too. She suddenly heard terrible yells around her, very close, but it wasn't hers. She ripped of her hand out of the mass in panic, losing two fingers and woke up in fear.

Sitting in her bed, she pushed her hair from her face nervously. She looked to the bed next to her, Dipper was awake too. He was staring at the dark in front of him, breathing heavily and struggling with air. From were she was, she could see the fear on his face, his wet eyes and the way he was shivering. She immediately understood the situation. _Panic attack._

'' Dipper ! ''

She jumped out of her bed and rushed to him. It wasn't the first time she could see him like that, and it wasn't really pleasing. She grabbed his trembling hand and helped him to stand. She knew only one way to make him feel better. She let him bear on her and they slowly made their way to the bathroom. Dipper wasn't really heavy, his noodle body wasn't really hard to bear and she was way stronger than him, but she couldn't stop shivering. She truly hated seeing him like that, completely panicked, fear taking over his mind and his body slowly becoming a fragile leaf.

She switched on the light of the bathroom, the room was silent, empty and cold. Only her muttered voice and Dipper's panicked breathe were breaking the silence. She let him sat on the floor and nervously grabbed a towel. She wet the whole thing and gave it to her brother with a glass full of fresh water. She opened a window and sat next to him, trying to calm down too. At least one of them should try to stay calm if they wanted to make things go better. She knew her only presence would calm him, she had to be the supportive one.

With time and patience, the panic slowly left the young man. Mabel couldn't take her look away from him, she watched every steps of his hard way to come back from Fear Town. His face hidden under the wet towel, Dipper was calming down, finally. With a cautious finger, she lifted the towel off his face. His closed eyes opened to look at her, she welcomed him with a nice smile.

'' His Dipper out of Fear Town now ? '' She carefully asked.

He answered with a smile. He was out. He took off the cloth and wiped his forehead, revealing his birthmark. She never really knew why he was still hiding it now that they weren't in school anymore. Bad habits probably.

'' Was it your nightmare again ? Mabel muttered, seeing that the attack was now over.

\- Yeah. Bad one this time. He mumbled back

\- Why ?

\- You were in it.''

She froze.

'' Oh.

\- The thing that was chasing me got you, you were screaming and I couldn't do anything, I couldn't find you, I could only hear you. . . your terrified screams. . .''

He took a sip of the water that was in front of him. Mabel couldn't say a word. Her screams. . . The terror of her previous dream pierced her heart, cutting her breathe. She tried to stay calm, they really didn't needed anymore panic for tonight.

'' I'm sorry you have to take care of me like that. Dipper finally broke the silence

\- Don't be sorry bro-bro, it's my job as your sister. You can't always be the one who takes care of us, I don't want to be the awful twin.''

He silently laughed. The fresh air of the night was peacefully entering the bathroom, with all the scents of the forest around. There was no wind, no rain. Just a complete silence, like the calm after the storm. Small noises were piercing into the night, the sing of crickets, the silent wave of bushes. The world around seemed so peaceful, but something was not right. Like an inaudible laugh, far away in the woods. He tried to forget it, his dream was still messing with him.

'' We should go back to sleep. Grunkle Stan wants us to help fixing the roof tomorrow. He declared to his sister, who seemed already far away, her eyes stuck on the window.

\- What ?! Again ?! She silently exclaimed. We fixed it the last time we came ! That old shack is going to kill us one day !''

He frowned. Sure, the Mystery Shack wasn't a very safe place, he couldn't recall how many times he saw the tiles falling from the roof, the water conduits breaking or a window suddenly shattering for no reason, but he wouldn't be anywhere else. The shack was a childhood paradise, far away in the woods were all the problems and the responsibilities of adulthood couldn't find him. Maybe that was what his dream was about. Why did Mabel got caught if so ? Does his sister wanted to become an adult ? That couldn't be it.

'' One last thing Mabel. He suddenly asked as they were leaving the bathroom. Why did you came back so late the other night ? ''

She blenched, trying to remember the lie she had prepared for this specific question. She should have written it. What was wrong with him ? Why did he suddenly wanted to know such things in the middle of the night, couldn't he wait for the morning, where her thoughts would be organized and ready ? She tried to answer anyway, it would look suspicious if she couldn't say anything.

'' I was with the guy who fixed my phone. It was really broken, it took him some time. She pathetically stammered

\- And did he made it ?

\- Yeah, he did. It was pretty impressive.

\- It might have been, I really thought it was broken forever. I'll think about him next time I would break something.

\- Nerds can be useful. . .''

He giggled as they made their way back to the attic. Seeing Dipper near Bill was really the last thing she wanted, but maybe the demon could be useful for once. He was a dream-demon after all, maybe he could fix her brother's dreams. She wasn't sure making a deal with Bill would be a great idea, if she couldn't play it smart, she would end in a very bad position. She needed to prepare, to be as clever as the demon. This was going to be tough, but something was telling her that she could get what she wanted from him.

* * *

She used Waddles as an excuse one more time to go away without being suspicious. With Soos and Dipper, they fixed the roof all morning, she had time to think about her plans, and it was perfect. She needed to make it fast, her pig had enough exercise with the last day. Her arms were still painful for having replaced old tiles with almost new ones all morning. She wasn't even sure Grunkle Stan bought the tiles, it looked more like it was coming from another roof as they were already wasted, but her mind was far away from roof tiles problems, she had a deal to make.

She walked some time in the forest, trying to make space between her and the shack. She really didn't wanted to be seen, not with _him_. Waddles was very slow, because of his previous efforts mostly but something seemed to bother the pig, he was constantly grunting and stopping for no apparent reasons. Like he knew something was up with his human. She was walking to nowhere and was paying very little attention to the pet. This was way too suspicious.

She suddenly stopped near a tree and looked around her. There was nothing, of course there was nothing, they were lost in those damned woods. She took a few steps and started calling for someone. She was saying something that wasn't 'Waddles', looking at the sky above her head. Could she be calling for the flying guy ? No way. This guy was weird and the winged pigs warned him about his presence. He had to stop her before he could hear them, or he would probably 'roast' them.

Waddles rushed to his owner and started oinking loudly. Mabel shushed him but he wouldn't stop. With all the noise he was making, he would attract all the meat-eating creatures. She crouched and tried to calm him.

'' Calm down you idiot ! What is wrong with you ?!

\- He doesn't like me ! Exclaimed a familiar voice with a touch of hypocrite sadness

She looked at the demon in front of her. He was standing on the floor for once, looking at the two friends on the ground. That was new. She stood, only too notice how much taller than her he was. Even taller than Dipper. Has he always been like that ? Leaning on his cane, he looked, a bit amused, at the pet pig trying to snarl at him. As an answer to that offense, he hissed like a cat, showing to the animal all his fangs. Waddles blenched so hard he fell on his side and ran to hide behind his human, under Bill's loud laugh.

'' Could you not terrify him ? Mabel barked

\- Oh sorry Shooting Star ! Your pig is so funny ! So, why were you calling like this ? Were you missing me ?

\- W-what ? No ! She blushed. I have something to ask you. . .

\- Oh really ? He exaggeratedly smiled. Do you want to make a deal ?!

\- No, not a deal. I am asking this as a favor.

\- A favor ? What makes you believe I can do favors ?!

\- As I understood, your body allows you to do whatever you want in this world, so if you wanted to help me, you could do it without a deal, because you can do what you want, am I right ?

\- Yes you are. You're really not dumb Shooting Star, so let me rephrase it. _Why_ , would I do a favor to you ?

\- I don't know. Because I look good ?

\- Can't say you're wrong. He quickly replied, making the young woman twitch. But I have a better idea. I need a lab rat for an experiment, if you accept I could make you a favor.

\- An experiment ? Is it dangerous ?

\- It could be.

\- Since it's not a deal, I have the right to retreat.

\- Exactly. ''

She frowned, taking a second to think. Her plan had worked well so far, but if Bill was trying to make her do something potentially deadly, she could refuse and loose everything and maybe more. She had the right to retreat yes, but a retreat would be very expensive. She tried to think to a new plan to make everything work at her advantage when her eyes suddenly caught the demon's. They were so terrifying, yet fascinating. What a weird guy, he was so dangerous and mysterious, like all these creatures of the night in the novels she loved to read. . . Since when was he so attractive ?

She shook her head, realizing what she was thinking about. Bill was a demon, end of story. She couldn't let herself being distracted by his fascinating look, not now. The moment was for business, she was here for Dipper and nothing else.

'' Okay, tell me what your experiment is and maybe I'll accept.

\- Great ! He jumped, placing his cane on his shoulder. Teleportation will be easier this time !''

Once more, he offered his hand to the young woman. Mabel shrugged and grabbed the hand, she already knew how teleportation was.

She couldn't believed she arrived when they did. She was still on her legs, a bit dizzy but standing, and seeing perfectly. They were somewhere else in the forest, somewhere lower as it was more humid and darker. A few meters before her, a weird mineral formation, and the demon floating above it. A desperate oink attracted her attention to the ground. Waddles, she completely forgot about him. The pig was sitting on the floor, staring at the grass. Teleportation was still hard for him. She gently patted his head and joined Bill, but couldn't make it far.

The thing he was flying above was a gigantic hole, so deep and dark she couldn't see the end of it. The hole was pretty large and surrounded by some rocks. She bent to look further, only to see more dark, leading to only one conclusion.

'' It's a bottomless pit. She declared without any emotion

\- Exact ! The demon joyfully replied

\- I know how those things works. We have one near the shack. You fall into it, you wait a bit and then you come out by where you came. It's pretty boring.

\- It's right for classics ones ! But this one is a traveling pit ! You could come out anywhere by falling into this !

\- Really ? That's your experiment ? You want me to jump in it and see where I go out ?

\- Not exactly, I want you to fall into this of course, but only to make me fall too.

\- What do you mean ?

\- I'm a lab rat too, I want to try this traveling pit, but the fact is that I'm a flying creature, I can't fall.

\- But what if you just fly into it ?

\- It doesn't work.''

She took a few steps back, that was way too suspicious. She never heard of travelling pits, and why being a flying creature could avoid him from falling ? There was something really fishy in that story.

But she couldn't say a word to the demon as he suddenly disappeared, she blenched, hearing him appearing in her back. She wanted to yell something, like ' Bill, no!', but he didn't even left her the time for it. She felt the push in her back, tripped in the grass and finally ended head first into the pit. She couldn't even do anything to make it stop, she was falling into the darkness, without any last look for the outside light. She felt something on her ankle and took a angry look. Bill was falling too, grabbing her leg with his proud smile of sneaky jerk.

'' You idiot ! I was about to say no ! She yelled to the demon

\- I know, that's why I pushed you ! He laughed. Don't be mad Shooting Star, now you can ask me a favor ! Come on, give me your hand !''

She grabbed the hand violently. Now they were both falling in complete darkness, holding hands like children. The outside light was now impossible to see. Mabel was still angry, she couldn't face the demon. And his hand was so cold, his claws were hurting her wrist, but she strangely felt good at this moment. She tried to look at Bill, impossible in the dark.

Suddenly, a light pierced the shadows. Like a torch, Bill's third eye was enlightening the hole. Stunned, she couldn't stop looking at this eye on his forehead. What was the point of this very eye ? He was really full of mysteries. She finally noticed that he was smiling at her, she turned her head in a pout.

'' Are you mad ?! He asked

\- Yes.

\- Oh come on ! Don't be mad !

\- It's not that easy. ''

He violently pulled her hand, bringing her closer to him. She suddenly ended very near to his face, she has never been that close to him. Close to his terrible smile, his hypnotizing eyes, his scars, his third eye, his blond hair messed by the fall. She couldn't content her blush.

'' W-what are you doing ? She tried to defend, pulling herself back from the demon in vain.

\- I have your hand, you can't escape. He replied in a dark, amused way, making the girl shiver.

His claws were getting tightener around her wrist, she violently pushed him back. He silently laughed. She turned her face again, trying to calm down. He really scared her this time. But not only scared. Her heart was getting crazy.

'' Hey, Star ! You didn't told me what you wanted ! ''

She looked back at him with anger. The way his flying top hat was staying above his head was a true mystery. His sudden ask brought her back to her plans, calming the beating of her heart.

'' The favor, yeah. I want you to fix my brother's dream.

\- Oh, is Pine Tree having nightmares ?! He giggled

\- Yes he does, me too. I'm pretty sure it's your fault. So do your dream-demon job. She answered bitterly.

\- All right, all right, there is no need for such aggressiveness ! I'll watch your little dreams !

\- Really ?! '' She exclaimed. Bill was really getting nicer.

He nodded. She tried to hide her smile but couldn't help it. She made it, her plan worked ! Well, it wasn't exactly her plan but at least it worked. Now she wouldn't worry about her brother's sleep anymore. She looked under her feet, no signs for any exit coming. They would probably spend some time in there. Last time she fell into the bottomless pit, with Dipper, Grunkle Stan and Soos, they told stories to make time go faster. Bill surely had some stories to tell with such a long life, but she really didn't wanted anymore interactions with the demon at the moment. He really was messing with her mind and she was having weird thoughts. Avoiding him seemed more reasonable. But words escaped her mouth without her notice.

'' Why are you doing all this with me. . . ? She muttered

\- What ?

\- I-I mean, why are you doing all these things, shouldn't you be planning on the world's destruction or something ?!

\- Oh that, it can wait. I want to enjoy some time with my new body first.

\- Really ?

\- Yeah, I've been stuck in the mindscape for a long time, it's good to be free. I'll take some holidays and then I'll go back to business.

\- Oh. '' She sighed.

Maybe he didn't really changed after all. But what did she expect ? Bill was a demon, of course he would have evil plans about the world's destruction. It has been his only aim for so long, he couldn't simply change because he suddenly looked like a person. Even with all those humans features, he was still that evil triangle who laugh in the shadows. He needed to be stopped, and quick. She would wait a bit until Dipper could get more rest, take a few notes about the demon and then, make plans to destroy Bill. But she couldn't really think about all this at the moment, they were falling for a while now, it was really boring.

'' Do you want to tell stories ? She asked the demon

\- Stories ? Why ?

\- That's what I did last time I fell into a pit. It makes time go faster.

\- Oh I see. Do you want to hear about the time I accidentally cut a guy's legs with a plastic bottle ?!

\- Okay I'll start. I'm going to tell you about. . . how Dipper lost his favorite hat.

\- Oh interesting !

\- So, we were sixteen I think, we were looking for a creature we saw in the journal called 'Spoonvore'. There was very little information about this one so we decided to investigate. So we woke up early, prepared our stuff and left for the deep forest. I think we walked for four hours before we could find anything, and it was just some tracks in the mud. We knew the Spoonvore had six legs, so it was really going to be difficult to find him. Around noon, we stopped near a river to lunch, and I made a huge mistake. The Spoonvore is not called like that for nothing, they literally eat spoons, and I took one with me to spread jelly on my sandwich. It's not great when you put the jelly before, it wet the bread and with the heat, it become really disgusting. So my little spoon attracted the creature, those things have a really great hearing, they can locate a spoon from very very far. There is not a lot of spoons in the forest, so he immediately rushed to us. He really jumped out of nowhere, I was completely stunned. I don't know if you ever saw a Spoonvore but it has a really large double-mouth with very sharp teeth, his head is gigantic and it has a very long body. Such a terrific thing. We tried to defend against the creature for a while before realizing all he wanted was my spoon. It was impossible to stop him, we might have shoot him seven times but he really didn't care, he wanted that spoon so bad, and I was dumb enough to keep it in my hands. At a moment, his tail snatched Dipper's hat and it fell on the ground. Of course, I chose that moment to drop my spoon, and it fell right next to his hat. The Spoonvore jumped on it with his huge mouths all opened and he ate the whole thing, with a part of the ground. I was so stunned I couldn't even realize. The monster did not cared, he turned back and left with his his six legs and all that dirt in his stomach. Dipper was really sad that day, but at least we had the chance to take a closer look at the Spoonvore. It's a fascinating thing that creature, I drew him twenty times I think. ''

She looked back at the demon, he had listener to that story very closely, with a very respectful silence. As always, he was smiling, but it wasn't a very joyful smile.

'' You said you shot the Spoonvore. . . Did he survived ?

\- Yeah of course, we only shoot tranquilizer. But it didn't tranquilized him at all if you ask me.

\- So you go to the forest armed ?

\- Yes, we have to. It's a pretty dangerous place and Grunkle Stan doesn't let us leave if we're not. He's the one who taught us how to fight with our fists. Dipper learnt how to shoot with a weird hunter guy. . . I wonder if he's still alive.''

Bill was oddly silent. It wasn't really in the demon's habits to be so quiet and Mabel was very confused about it. He wasn't really smiling anymore too, just vaguely grinning under the pale light of his third eye. She tried to move her hand a bit to get rid or the discomfort due to the demon's claws in her wrist.

He turned back his head, staring at her with an angry and confused look, making her shiver uncontrollably. How could he look so terrific now ? He was so nice just a second ago. She swallowed and tried to think about something else, not trying to move her hand anymore.

'' You were right. He suddenly declared. Bottomless pits are quite boring. I think I'll go.

\- What ?! No ! You pushed me into this so now you're staying ! She shouted, grabbing the demon's arm with her free hand.

\- All right, all right, I'll stay in your boring thing !

\- My boring thing ?! You're the one who wanted to go in there ! You're seriously the worst !

\- Me ?! The worst ?!

\- Yeah you ! The one who trapped me in a cave full of bats when I was fourteen !

\- What ? I never did that !

\- Seriously ? You trapped me last time we summoned you ! For the fake deal and everything. . .

\- Oh yeah, that time. I was pretty mad yes, but you trapped yourself in that cave, I am not responsible.

\- Really ? But. . . Maybe you're right. . . She replied after a moment. I think I was so scared I picked you as responsible. . .

\- How long did you stayed in there ?

\- An entire day. . . When they found me it was night and I was covered in dust and tears. . . It's not a great memory. . .Dipper even thought that I was dead.''

He just nodded, not knowing what to say.

* * *

Suddenly, the hole started to be brighter, more more as they continued to fall. Under her feet, a white bright round was slowly growing. The end of the travel, finally. But the rejoicing didn't last. As they were in a travel pit, this exit could be anywhere, and she really didn't felt like walking for hours to get back home. She really hoped that they weren't too far, not too far from the town at least. What if it wasn't even Oregon ?

She held her breathe as they reached the outside, like she was going to jump the water and just waited for the landing she knew for being a bit rough.

Finally feeling the ground under her hands, she patted the grassy floor before opening her eyes. Everything was blurred at first, little colored spots danced for a while before disappearing. The world became clearer, she could distinctly see the grass so she dared looking around her. As she stood, she thought that she ended on the floor way too many times these last days. She tapped her leg to get off the dirt and met the demon who was floating a few meters away. She frowned, he was smiling now, in a very joyful way. She felt a little bit upset.

'' What are you smiling at ?

\- Don't you recognize the place ? '' He laughed

She looked around her, the forest, the floor, the pit they came from. Of course she knew where they were, it was the bottomless pit that was behind the shack ! She couldn't contain a little smile. She wouldn't have to walk for too long to get back home. But suddenly, her smile disappeared under the terrible realization. She was behind the shack, and Bill was here as well. If anyone could see him from a window. . . What if Dipper saw him ?!

She suddenly panicked, rushed to demon to push him away.

'' You have to go now Bill ! My favor is over !

\- Woh ! Calm down Shooting Star ! What's wrong with me around your precious shack ?

\- I don't want you here ! She pleaded

\- Why ? Are you scared that you dear brother could see the terrible Me ?

\- Wh-what ? Yes ! Yes I do !

\- Oh I knew it. It was obvious when you walked so far from your home to call me ! He giggled. And she wants me to fix her broken dreams ! What an adorable little thing !

\- Bill please ! Take care of Dipper's dreams but don't show up ! That would make things even worse !

\- All right ! All right ! No need for such a desperate face ! I'll give Pine Tree some fairy dust and everything will get better !

\- Really ? You will ?

\- I owe you a favor remember ?''

She took a few steps back, throwing anxious glances at the old house half hidden behind trees. The demon raised his top hat in a smile and disappeared in the most theatrical way. With all the blue flames and the wind. She shrugged. What a show-off.

As she was walking back to the shack, she froze in panic.

" Waddles ! " She shouted for herself.

Her pet pig, she forgot him at the pit !

She panicked, a million of thoughts were rushing in her head. She turned back, walked nervously to the bottomless pit.

Suddenly, a fat pink things jumped out of the hole, oinking loudly. Waddles ended on the floor once more. Mabel gasped and jumped next to him, hugging his chubby head. The poor thing was exhausted and couldn't anything else than grunting.

" Oh you followed me ! You're such a good pig ! My sweet little Waddles ! "

* * *

 **I already have new ideas for Mabill fics, but I will try to finish this before starting anything new. I'll try.**


	6. It must be said

**Hi everyone ! Sorry, I know this chapter is late but got pretty busy with my exams, then I was away for holidays. . . My bad, sorry again.**

 **Also, a big thanks to the guest who gave me a great advice ! I tried to do as you told in this chapter, tell me what you think !**

* * *

 **Please, remember that I'm french, so it's not perfect. If i do mistakes, please tell me, I only want to improve !**

 **I do not own the characters or the universe of Gravity Falls**

* * *

June has only started that the weather started to radically change. The clouds became rare in the sky, only the sun could break the perfect monochrome of blue above everyone's head. The heat was slowly making its way to the town, surprising the inhabitants of Gravity Falls. Accustomed to the fresh days of April, dealing with the sudden heat was a hard task for everyone. The streets were very quiet, the bars and restaurants were full of thirsty people looking for a little fresh corner.

Pacifica and the twins had chosen the mall to meet, the great air conditioner being one of the main reason. Second reason was the new shop of frozen yogurt which opened at the first floor a year ago and was having a lot of success during the hot days.

Mabel couldn't resist to all the delicious possibilities a frozen yogurt could offer and definitely said goodbye to all her hopes of being thin. Fudge, sweets, chocolate and even some fruits, she couldn't say no to that. Her friend was truly more reasonable, just a couple of strawberries on her yogurt, that was very sad. She needed more sparkles in her life.

It was great to see the blond girl again, Mabel and her were great friends now and she really missed her during all these days she spent in Oregon last year. The young heiress was very busy with her studies in some fancy expensive school far away. Her parents really wanted her to do a classy job, they didn't even listened to what their daughter really wanted to be. Mabel knew too well how Pacifica's parents were. She always had to obey, never saying any word and kowtow. That's why she always insisted to take her on monster hunt whenever it was possible.

Dipper wasn't very welcoming with her at first but they quickly learnt to know each other and they were now all the best friends in town. The blond could really be a funny girl when she forget a bit about all her power and fortune. Mabel really enjoyed being her friend, even if they didn't always got along as well at the beginning. But it was past, and Pacifica was one of her best friend she knew she could always trust.

Now laying on the grass of the small park of Gravity Falls, Mabel was moaning, her eyes stuck to the foliage of the tree filtering the bright light of the sun. Sitting next to her, Dipper and Pacifica were giggling at the poor girl. Once again, Mabel ate too much, and now she was regretting it.

'' I shouldn't have taken the pineapple, it ruined my stomach !'' groaned the brunette

''Are you sure it's the pineapple ?'' Laughed her brother. ''What about the fudge, the chocolate and the colorful sweets ?''

''All of those are very healthy ! It's the pineapple ! I shouldn't have trusted him !''

''Hey Mabel, do you remember that time you ate all the cupcakes I cooked for Grenda's birthday ?''

''Uh, don't remind me of those Pacifica, I think I'm gonna throw up.''

''Mabel can't resist to delicious food.''Declared Dipper.'' Do you still cook Paz by the way ? Or you don't have time with your studies.''

''I can find the time sometimes. It's hard to skip classes in my school, my parents asked them to watch me, if I dare missing something I'm dead. But when I have free time, I run away and I go to a small restaurant were they accepted me as an apprentice. They taught me a lot of stuff.''

''Oh that's great ! I hope you could open your restaurant one day !''

''Yeah I really hope so, it will be hard with my parents, they want me to be a lawyer so bad. They think cooking is for peasant, I'll prove them wrong, you'll see !''

''I know you will, you're the best at cooking.''

''And I'll make Mabel all the cupcakes she wants !''

''I said stop talking about food !''The sick girl shouted, grabbing her stomach with two hands.

She covered her ears in a pout like an upset child. Closing her eyes, she tried to think about something else, focusing on the hot sun getting trough the leaves. A certain demon quickly arrived in her mind. She hadn't seen Bill in two weeks. Not like she really cared but it was a bit weird. She tried to call him a few time after their fall in the bottomless pit, to thanks him of course. He really did the job with their dreams. Dipper could finally taste what a real sleep was and she wasn't having nightmares anymore. She could really tell the difference, her brother was finally himself and they were already planning on their next monster hunt.

But the demon had disappear. She called him many times, into the wood, neat the shack and even at the flying pigs nest, but he was completely invisible. That was a bit weird knowing how Bill was, a pure show-off, he wouldn't miss an opportunity to make his show. But he surely have better worries. And that's what she was worried about.

As he told her when they were in the pit, he hadn't gave up on the world destruction and was just having fun before getting back to business. What if he wasn't showing up because he was making plans ? She needed to know. It was too soon, Dipper was only getting better and she was almost ready to tell him about the demon, she had the best story for this.

''Hey Mabel ! Are you listening ?!''

She turned her head, Dipper was pointing as something on the other side of the street with an amused look.

She sat up straight to see what was so funny. Frowning, she tried so see clearly. A familiar figure was on the other side and was making a lot of noise she couldn't understand. She recognized the small shape, all that chubbiness, and of course, that hair.

''Is that Gideon ?!'' She exclaimed, sitting in the grass.

''Lil' ol him !'' Laughed her brother.

''Damn, I haven't seen him in ages.'' Breathed the blonde.

''Yeah, us neither. I always wondered what happened. Maybe we should go talk to him?.''

''Oh no, don't talk to him, he would harass you with his flyers ! I heard some stuff about him.'' Answered Pacifica''Apparently, a bunch of weird church people came to him one day and told him his tent was damned or something like that and they convinced him to chase the evil around the country.''

''Oh, he's doing a monster hunt !'' Giggled Mabel

''Yeah, kind of. But I don't think he would enjoy a monster hunt with us, if I can trust what I heard, they really washed his brain.'' Sighed Pacifica.

They looked at the young Gideon making his way. He was holding a bunch of flyers and was handing them to every person who was passing near him, with a lot of angry shouts that may be about how cursed the town was. He looked the same than before, with his chubby face and his huge silver hair above. The only thing new was the priest suit he was wearing, less flashy than his blue suit. Less funny too. He was still a lost child with a lot of wrath. Gideon has never been a real friend for the twins, more like some kind of childhood enemy you avoid but don't really fear. Seeing him like that really didn't reassured Mabel, not like she truly cared about his fate, but seeing someone being brainwashed wasn't really pleasing. Maybe it would be better to avoid him like before.

''I hope he won't try to exorcise us.'' Muttered the young man.

''Yeah, I'm pretty much already a sinner for liking girls.'' Pacifica laughed.

Walking violently, his tiny fists clenched, Gideon took the next street, some papers flying away in his track.

* * *

Mabel's dreams were really peaceful since she asked Bill to fix them. It was only sparkles, glitters and cute animals. Flying pigs rushing to her for hugs, a beautiful unicorn taking her to a magic land, baking cakes with Pacifica, having a wonderful monster hunt with Dipper. That was all she was expecting when she was laying on her bed every night. But that night was different. The dream was empty. Everything was black around her, she was floating there, really bored. She crossed her arms, staring at the infinity of darkness all around her. No image, no sound, no feeling. Just empty darkness. Very boring.

Suddenly a small noise attracted her attention. Far away from her, a silhouette has appeared. It was very blurry and she couldn't really see who it was. Only the color yellow lead her to a conclusion.

''Bill ?'' She tried to speak.

The silhouette moved, turning to her. In the obscure, three eyes appeared and she could finally be sure it was him. Even from where she was he looked upset. He stared at her for a while, silently standing in the shadows.

''. . . in the woods'' He finally muttered. Words hardly making their way to her ear.

''What ?! Bill wait !''

She tried to float to him but she was stuck at her place. The vague demon volatilized in a sound of snapped fingers and the world around started to change. Colors were drowning from nowhere, forms were slowly building, sound becoming louder. She was sucked into that colorful world, but she wanted to reach the shadows. Struggling, resisting, trying to stop everything as much as she could.

She called him one last time, but it was too late, the dream had already started.

* * *

''But Mabel, we said we were going on a monster hunt today !"

Dipper was too good at making a sad face and it really broke Mabel's heart. She was trying her best to resist to such complaint, she had to. She had just noticed that her pet pig was missing. Regardless of how many times she called him, even with food, the pig wasn't showing up, and that was very bad. Waddles has never been much of a runaway. Only, her brother had panicked when he saw her grabbing her shoes and taking the door alone. She promised him a proper monster hunt !

''Waddles is out there all alone Dipper ! I need to go get him before he get eaten by monsters !''

''Well, let me come then, we'll find him together !''

''Fine then, go get your shoes !''

* * *

''Waddles ! I have peanut butter for you ! Where are you my little piggy ?''

'' Come on Waddles ! We have better things to do !''

Mabel sighed. How could they find Waddles in the immensity of the forest ? It was hopeless. She only hoped he wasn't in the claws of a terrible beast already. Why did he suddenly left ? Yet she was certain she had closed every door and windows. . . That was kinda weird.

Suddenly, she thought about the winged pigs, her pet seemed to get along with them very well. Maybe he felt like visiting them ?

"Oh ! I might know where he is !'' She suddenly exclaimed.

Grabbing her brother's arm, she took the way to the nest. Looking for Waddles would even be a monster hunt if the flying pigs would be nice enough to show up.

The nest was empty when they first arrived, same as she remembered. The mud pond only seemed to be dry. Poor pigs, with such a heat they couldn't even roll in the mud !

''Woh, what is that place ?'' Confused Dipper asked.

''It's something I found while walking Waddles the other day. I wanted to show it to you but I think I forgot.''

''And what is it exactly ?''

''It's a nest, I hope the occupants would be nice enough to show up !"

"Tell me it's not dangerous Mabel."

"Ach ! Stop worrying !"

Mabel walked to the center of the field, small feathers flying away her steps. She crouched, looking at the bushes around and grabbed the pot of peanut butter in her bag. She opened it slowly, waiting for a reaction from the winged pigs she knew to be gluttonous.

Suddenly, something pink emerged from a bush with a small oink. She smiled and called the pig with a soft voice. Without any hesitation, the monster jumped out of the bush and trotted to her, grunting happily. The brunette took some peanut butter and handed it to the pig who licked it.

Dipper joined her and touched the animal with a cautious finger, amazed by the chubby thing licking his sister's fingers.

''Is that a pig ?''

''A winged pig bro-bro ! They are Waddles friends ! I hoped he could be here but apparently not.'' She sighed.

''Wait, there are more of them ?''

''Of course there are !''

On those words, an army of pigs jumped out of the bushes around and rushed to the twins, attracted by the delicious food. They didn't seemed particularly afraid around the two humans, they had probably recognized the young woman and knew she wasn't dangerous.

The twins were now surrounded by hungry pigs, asking for a part of the pot with grunts and oinks. Dipper couldn't contain his laugh, those pigs were too friendly and adorable. That was a really nice monster hunt, for once they weren't chased by deadly beasts. That was quite pleasant. Seeing how much Dipper seemed to appreciate the pigs, Mabel handed him the peanut butter.

''Here, feed them, I'll go take a look around for Waddles !''

* * *

She walked a bit, aimless. She didn't really knew what to do for Waddles now. Bill could have helped, but the diva was too precious to show up of course. She growled. She should have beat him to death when it was possible, now he was probably plotting on the world's destruction and all she could do was to wait for it. She kicked an innocent pine cone and just sat against a tree. That was too confusing. What should she focus on right now ? Finding her pig ? Or Bill ? Maybe it was time to talk to Dipper. He would have some solution, and he would loose his great nights of sleep too. And he would probably get mad . She didn't wanted to deal with all that, she just wanted to rest for a while and think about nothing.

A thud got her out of her awoken nap. She jumped on her legs, ready for the fight, but quickly ended on the ground again. Waddles had just fell out of nowhere, he was laying on the forest floor and looked quite bad. He was waving his little legs, quietly grunting and couldn't really stand. She grabbed her pet in panic, trying to calm him in her arm even though he was really heavy.

She looked up to see from where he could have fallen. She quickly got her response, making her even more mad. She took a few step back and stared at Bill with an angry look. The demon looked as lost as she was a second ago. He wasn't smiling at all, just staring at the small human girl on the ground.

''Hello. . . _Pines_.'' He mumbled.

''Pines ? That sounds formal ? What happened to the Shooting Star ?!" She barked

''I don't want to hear about Shooting Star !'' The demon shouted back

''Well, you're gonna hear Mabel Pines then ! What did you do to my pig you monster !''

''I just took him to the mindscape ! Animals get confused by this !''

''To the mindscape ?! Why ?!''

''Because I needed to make you come into the woods ! And you got the brilliant idea to take your dumb sibling !''

''Don't you talk about my brother like that ! Come down here you stupid triangle !''

He didn't even replied. He looked really confused, floating in the air like a dead leaf stuck into a spider web. What was wrong with him now ?

''Are you going to come down !'' She shouted again

''What is wrong with you ?'' He suddenly spat with a disgusted look

''What ?!''

''What did you do to me ! I don't understand !'' He angrily replied, disappearing, then appearing near her. ''I don't get it ! Why do you keep showing up ?! I need to know !''

He grabbed her head with his two hands, his claws around her cheeks. She was too mad to think about that move and made a move back, growling even more.

''What are you doing ?!''

''I want to read into your mind ! Let me read it !''

''Oh don't you dare reading my thoughts you perv !'' She shot back, pointing his nose with an accusing finger.

He blenched, taking a step away. Bill suddenly turned back, grabbing his head with his two hands and moaning. Mabel was a bit confused as she watched him letting himself down on forest floor. Did he just blushed ?

Waddles looked better now, he was deeply asleep and she cautiously left him on the floor to go near Bill. Whatever was happening to him, she wanted to know. Seeing the demon confused was weird enough, but blushing, that was completely new.

''Are you okay Bill ?'' She tried to soften her voice and calming her nerves.

''I don't understand !''He complained.''I tried to avoid you as best as I could, but you keep coming back in my mind ! I know you did something ! I bet it's one of those stupid spells your brother is playing with ! Magic stuff should never end in a human's hands. . .''

''Well, that's quite weird. . . I don't think I used any spell and I really don't see the use of a spell that make me show up in your mind. . .''

'' Yeah that's silly. . . That's why you did it !'' He turned back to point at her but she only answered by frowning.

'' Oh stop looking at me like that !'' He turned back, grabbing his head once again.

''Uh. . . are you having human feels ?'' She asked carefully.

''Human feels. . . Oh I think that's it !'' He exclaimed, letting go his hair.'' I think I'm in love with you !''

Mabel blenched. That's not what she meant ! She was more thinking about friendship or something like that. . .She wanted to protest but couldn't say a word. She tried to control her own blush. She wasn't really expecting that. Since when Bill Cipher could experience feels like love ?

''It's your fault stupid human body !'' Bill growled, rolling up the sleeve of his shirt. Without any hesitation, he sank all his sharp teeth in his human flesh, biting hard like a lion putting down his prey.

''Hey ! Don't do that !'' Mabel protested.''Don't hurt yourself for such things ! It's not wrong !''

'' But it's annoying !'' He replied, letting go his arm now covered with blood.

''Well, it's quite annoying for you I guess. . . But maybe it won't last ! You know, I fall in love every two weeks. . .''

''I don't want that.''

''No, it's just me, don't worry. But please, don't hurt yourself. . . it won't change anything.''

He nodded. She sighed. She already had so much to worry about, a demon in love with her was really the last thing she wanted. But she knew too well how love could be unexpected. And he looked more lost with that than anything else. That was kinda cute. He was like a confused child who doesn't understand what is happening to him. She shook her head, she was going away once again. She wasn't in love with the demon, she couldn't be, that was too wrong.

''I think I'll go, Dipper will worry if I take too long.''

''Wait ! Could I see you again ?!'' He asked with a worried look.

''Sure, if you want. . .''

She grabbed her asleep pig and left under the demon's eyes. She did not waved or said goodbye. She was still a bit shocked. She didn't even think about her last answer, and maybe it wasn't the best thing she could have said. She just invited the demon to see her again ! What was she thinking about !

* * *

When she got back at the nest, she found Dipper who didn't seemed to be worrying at all. He was sitting at the same place, surrounded by many flying pigs who really looked to be comfortable with the young man's presence. In a concert of oinks and grunts, her brother was trying to take a few notes on a small notebook. That nerd always carried this with him.

She came to sit next to him, still far away in her thoughts. Keeping her pig in her arms, she was hearing again and again the voice of the demon saying he was in love with her. She couldn't think about anything else and took a few time to answer her brother's question.

''I found him sleeping in a bush. I think he walked too much and he fell asleep.''

''Well, I'm glad you found him ! And it left me a lot of time to observe these amazing creatures ! Did you know they have a very organized hierarchy. . . Hey Mabel are you okay ?''

* * *

 **Yay I don't know what to say ! Hope you enjoyed !**


	7. Desperate

**Hey everyone ! Welcome back ! I have nothing special to say this time, maybe only that Mabel is living one of the worst thing in the world.**

* * *

 **Please, remember that I'm french, so it's not perfect. If i do mistakes, please tell me, I only want to improve !**

 **I do not own the characters or the universe of Gravity Falls**

* * *

Mabel sighed seeing the small WiFi icon at the bottom of the computer screen. It was empty. The Mystery Shack wasn't modern enough to include an internet connection between its walls. What a torture. A friend just texted her to look at the video of cute kittens she just sent. But wherever in the shack she would bring her laptop, no connection was available. Nothing, literally. And it was feeling like she was in middle age in the shack or something like that.

Now in the living room, sitting on the old armchair in front of the TV, Mabel was staring, helpless, at the screen. What was the point of a computer without internet anyway ? She missed all that stuff the web could offer. She angrily crossed her arms as her great uncle was passing.

''Grunkle Stan, why don't we have WiFi in the shack ?'' She complained.

''Wi-fi ?! What is that ? Some kind of drug ?!'' The old man replied, a bit confused.

''Oh yeah. A really good one.''

Stan shrugged and took a sip of his Pitt Cola. The brunette pouted. She needed internet right now. She could make use of some great distraction, she couldn't take Bill's voice out of her mind. What did he had to say that ? What does that even meant for him ? He didn't really seemed to understand the only concept of friendship or any other kind of love. . . How could he feels that now ?

That was too much questions for her poor brain. That kitten videos was extremely urgent and vital. There might be WiFi somewhere in this town !

She pushed the door of the gift shop to find her brother at the checkout, doing the job like a perfect cashier guy. Dipper was kinda good at managing the Mystery Shack, and was really implied in that job. Whether it was for doing the tour of the museum or storing the gift shop, he was doing it like an expert for the joy of his uncle. Mabel was enjoying it a bit too, with Dipper doing most of the job, it was leaving her less chores and more free time.

She pushed a client to get behind the counter, her laptop in her arms. She prepared her best pleading face and finally dared to ask her twin.

''Dipper, could you bring me to town ? I need to find WiFi !''

''Mabel, can't you see I'm working here ?!'' He answered while continuing to do the check in.

''But I need to go in town ! Right now ! And you're the one who got the driving licence, you're supposed to drive me !''

''I am not supposed to do anything. Except working. Come on Mabel, you can survive, and it won't be bad for you to plug off a little.'' He tried to tease.

''But I have enough of plugging out ! I want to plug in ! Please !''

''I said no Mabel. End of story.''

She growled quietly, then closed the computer bitterly. She turned back, ready to run to the attic and be sorry for herself on her bed. But she turned back to find Soos carrying a box full of souvenir shirts. She found the strength to smile to the handyman.

''Soos !'' She joyfully exclaimed.

''What's up Mabel dude ?'' He laughed back.

''I said no Mabel ! And Soos have work too !'' Dipper declared in her back, his eyes not leaving the bills he was storing in the cash register.

The young woman huffed loudly. Was he going to leave her alone a bit ? Dipper could be really annoying sometimes. She decided to give up and ran away in the stairs before her brother could find her a useful thing to do. She really didn't wanted do to anything to help anyone.

Sitting on Dipper's bed, she couldn't take her eyes off the screen. The computer was only showing her cute pigs' wallpaper, and of course, the empty symbol of WiFi. She breathed. What a boring day, and she really didn't needed that. She couldn't take the three damned words out of her mind. ' _I love you_ '. How many times she heard that. How many times she said it. All those people she went out with. But this time, it felt different. But why ? She couldn't put her finger on it.

She let herself fall on the back, welcomed by the wrinkled sheets of her brother's bed. Why did she sat here already ? Her tortured mind was so messy, damn that demon and his weird declaration. What was she supposed to do with that love now ?

A sudden thought hit like a bird hitting a window. If Bill was truly in love with her, he wouldn't destroy the world, the place she lives in. And it would be way easier to approach him and make him speak. Maybe it could be useful after all. . . But wasn't it wrong to play with someone's else feeling ? Especially to destroy them ?

A terrible image of a small Bill crying, grabbing his broken heart with his trembling hand, pleading a gigantic evil Mabel to spare his life and his feels, popped in her head. Monstrous Mabel breaking poor demon's heart. . . She could never do that. She was too kind for such things.

Damn her and her huge heart !

She rubbed her face, moaning, then closed her eyes. She tried to remember her dream from the previous night. It was a very joyful dream, and she had the feeling at the bottom of her heart, that it wasn't the work of Bill. It was too personal, a dream made of thought she only had for herself and anyone else. Her own fantasies, that was what that dream was made of.

For a few seconds, she could forget about all the mess and the troubles and have a taste of pure peace and joy. For a few seconds only, because a loud noise of cracking wood hit by something heavy got her out of her thoughts.

Jumping back in a sitting position, she immediately looked at the wooden floor the noise came from. And of course, it was someone she didn't wanted to see.

The demon was on the floor, laying on his back and laughing creepily as always. She rolled her eyes. He really had something for showing up at the most inappropriate times. She needed to change something here.

''Oh boy, that window is really getting small for me now !'' He giggled before getting back on his two legs.

''Bill ! What are doing here !''

''Well, I was bored in the mindscape, and you told me I could come back, so here I am !''

''You were in the mindscape ?'' She frowned.

''Sure I was, and I used your window to come here !''

''My window. . .''

''Every image of me in this world are my personal peepholes in the mindscape ! But now that I have a vessel, I can even use them as portals ! But this one is a bit small. . .''

''Well. . . that's interesting.'' Mabel looked at the triangle shaped window enlightening the room. ''Is that how you observed us ?''

''Of course my dear.''

''You're really a perv then.'' She laughed.

''It was more for curiosity.''

the brunette suddenly got out of her laugh, remembering who the guy standing in front of her really was. Even if he was nice and good looking, he was still Bill Cipher, and if her brother found him in their room, things could turn terribly bad.

''Oh my, what was I thinking about ?! You cannot stay here Bill ! If Dipper ever finds you, we're both dead !''

''I'm not afraid of Pine Tree, Shooting Star. About you, I don't know, but I would be surprised to see him now. A fire has started in the museum, I think it will keeps him busy for a while.''

''What ?! But I need to help him !'' She shot back, getting up and started walking to the door.

''Don't worry, he will handle it very well.'' The demon replied, grabbing her arm to stop her from leaving.'' It might already be over.''

She looked at the claws around her wrist, then into his deadly eyes. He didn't looked like the day before, there wasn't that fear and that confusion anymore. He was Bill Cipher again. The most powerful and dangerous demon, walking in a human body. At this moment, she had forgot about her huge heart, she only wanted to destroy him.

''What do you want then ?'' The young woman bitterly asked.

''I told you that I was curious Shooting Star, and all those feelings are new for me. So I want to know.'' He pulled her arm, taking her closer to him. '' _I want to know all the things love implies_ '' He muttered, caressing her rosy cheek with the back of his dead cold hand.

Mabel tighten her jaw, released her hand with a violent move, finding no resistance from the demon. She took a step away, not letting her eyes leave his. She wasn't going to let him make her loose control anymore.

''Well, you'll have to find someone else for that.'' She sat back on her bed, opening her laptop once again, the same pigs wallpaper appearing.

''Oh, why ?!'' The demon complained in a very excessive way.

''I never said I was in love with you.'' She tried to stay neutral.

''Why not ?''

''It's not something you can control Bill ! I thought you already figured this out. . .''

''So what should I do then ?''

''I don't know. Just stay here if you want, but don't try to make out with me. I swear I'll punch you if you ever try.''

''You have such a character Shooting Star, that's what I like with you, you're not a weakling like Pine Tree.''

''What did I just said ?! And if you keep insulting my brother you will get the same result.''

He giggled. What a delightful little thing that Shooting Star was. So colorful.

''So, what's wrong with that computer ?!'' He suddenly exclaimed.

''I don't have an internet connection, Grunkle Stan forgot to enter the twenty-first century and install WiFi.''

''Oh internet ! Isn't it that thing humans are so obsessed with ?''

''Hum, yeah.''

''That's easy to get !'' He snapped his fingers.

Suddenly, the small icon got filled with all the bars it could contain. Mabel couldn't contain a huge smile, finally enlightening her face, for the demon's great pleasure. She jumped on the keyboard and checked her mailbox to the find the so-called kitten video. In the middle of her two-hundred and sixteen mails, she finally found her dose of cuteness.

A bunch of pure white kittens were running across a bright green garden in slow motion. How cute and adorable. It was exactly what she could have needed a few minutes ago to forget a bit about the demon. It was now quite difficult considering he was right next to her, watching the video too with some kind of weird fascination.

''Get away !'' She laughed, pushing him away. ''Don't you come on my bed !''

''That's not your bed, that's Pine Tree's !'' He floated away, ending with his head upside-down.

''I'm going on mine then !'' He stood and carried her laptop to the other bed, covered with pink sheets and tons of stuffed animals. She sat very straight, computer on her knees.''Kittens videos are not for demons !'' She proudly declared as the demon grinned.

* * *

The terrible pain stopped his move. He tried to catch his breathe, taking a break. He needed to get out of here. Finally feeling the strength to continue, he sank his fingers in the muddy floor to drag his body out of the metal confusion. It was feeling like his right arm was the only one to be still able to move. His legs were like a dead weight hampering him from running away. His left hand not leaving his chest, he crawled a bit on the dead leaves and the wet floor. Feeling he was finally out, he rolled on his back and breathed loud.

The air going in and out was burning his throat and his mouth. He didn't wanted to move his tongue in the mess of blood and broken teeth. He moved his left hand, lifted it to his eyes. His trembling finger were covered by a weird brownish mixture, a bit viscous. That was really bad.

He closed his eyes, trying to forget the pain. All he could really feel was the rain drops falling on his face, into his mouth, on his eyelids. His entire body was away, it was just a mess now, he wouldn't need it anymore. He needed to take it off. Take away the body, the pain. He needed to reach freedom. But it looked so far away.

He opened his eyes again, staring at the moonlight filtrating through the gigantic pine trees of the forest around. He breathed in panic. He needed help, and quick. He tried to convince his legs to move, but no results. Was he really going to die here all alone ?

He started to panic. He couldn't die, not now ! He was still young, full of hopes ! He was almost done with his studies in mechanic, he had job offerings, a girlfriend and everything a young man like him could dream of. Damn those stupid wet roads and that stupid deer who jumped in front of his car.

He punched the flood with his trembling hand. What a mess. His mom was probably waiting for him. She hadn't seen him in three months, he was living so far away now. He made all that trip to Gravity Falls, why did he had to have an accident right before entering the town. . .

Life was so unfair. He covered his face with his two hands as a terrible pain in the back of his head made him swear very loud. What could he do now ? His phone was still in the car and he was too weak to go search for it, and he couldn't count on someone finding him now. It was night, and it wasn't a very busy road he had driven off.

People would probably only find him in the morning, he would probably be dead already. They could only do the observation of his death, calling his mom to tell her how he suddenly got of the road, made several rolls with his car, hitting several trees and a big rock. . . He would probably be in the news of the local television and people would commemorate his death with flowers and candles at his college. Another victim of the road, journalists would say as they would show his friends and family crying in front of his portrait.

He truly hoped the deer would be killed during the next hunting season. But considering it was April, he would have some time to run away and never be caught with murder. What a jerk.

He rubbed his dirty face. Suddenly, a weird light caught his attention. With a lot of pain, he moved his neck to look a bit above him and saw something floating in the air.

He couldn't really see what the yellow thing was, his neck was killing him. He left the unknown flying stuff to look back at the dark forest, but something was not right. Everything was in black and white, colorless. And it looked fixed, like a picture. The rain drops weren't falling anymore.

As he was asking himself if he was going crazy or if it was death welcoming him, he heard the most terrific voice he had ever heard.

''Oh my, what a mess ! You really looks like you're in trouble kid !'' A sinister laughed pierced the air.

He looked to his right. The floating thing he couldn't see a minute ago was now on his side and he could perfectly see what it was. A big yellow triangle glowing in the darkness, with one single eye staring at him. It also had a bow tie, a top hat and a cane, but he was at a point were he didn't cared about details anymore.

''A-are you the Grim Reaper ?'' He asked hoarsely.

The weird triangle laughed very creepily.

''Not quite kid ! I'm Bill ! Bill Cipher ! And I guess you're Jeffrey Dellbert !''

''W-what ? How do you know my name ?''

''Ah don't you worry about that ! If I were you, I would be very worried about that body you got there ! It seems to be in really bad condition !''

''Huh, I had some kind of car accident you know. . .What are you exactly ?''

''Like I said, it doesn't matter ! We don't have much time ! I have an offer for you !''

''Seriously ? Can't you see I'm dying here ? Are you some kind of vacuum seller from outer space ?!'' He weakly shouted.''I'm so fucked. . . go away. . .''

''But listen to me first ! The body you got here is dying, you're not going to make any use of it in a few hours. . .

''A few hours ?! I still have to suffer for a few hours ?!''

''That's the part were I appear ! It might be pretty painful to wait for death like that, so I offer you to free you from the pain and in return you give that body of yours !''

''What ?! Can't you just call the emergencies ?!''

''Oh poor Jeffrey, don't you know that you're only going to get more pain if you survive ? You're not going to walk anymore, and that head trauma is not going to make things better ! Your life will be terrible you know, you're going to be a weight for your entire family, you'll never do the things you wanted to do ! All your hopes and dreams, you can say goodbye to them !''

He sighed. That triangle was creepy, but he was terribly right. He knew, at the bottom of his heart, that his life has already ended at the second the car got off the road, whether he survives or not. Maybe a painless death would be a better exit.

''What are you going to do with my body anyway ?''

''That's a detail, don't think about that. So kid, do we have a deal ?''

He breathed.

''Deal.''

* * *

 **Eh, yeah, that's basically how Bill got his body. . . And that's all for this week ! See you next Sunday !**


	8. Friendly

**Sup everyone ! Is it still Sunday for you ? It's not Sunday anymore in France actually. Hum, sorry. . .**

 **Thank you again guest ! Yeah you really helped me ! And I'm glad you like my fic, and about the fangirl feels, I have a lot more coming !**

 **Well, let's get started then !**

* * *

 **Please, remember that I'm french, so it's not perfect. If i do mistakes, please tell me, I only want to improve !**

 **I do not own the characters or the universe of Gravity Falls**

* * *

''You can bite as much as you want ! It's going to stop me !'' Bill laughed as he pulled his last prey out the tree trunk.

Even if he had transformed his body enough to make it less annoying to keep, there was a ritual he couldn't avoid. Eating. It wasn't much more for the body itself than for his entire being. Out of the mindscape, his demon's powers were always getting weaker and he couldn't take the risk to loose them because he was too lazy to eat something. Not after all the things he did to get that powerful.

At least around that town there were great dishes to feed his existence. The winged pigs, the unicorns, the leprechauns, the fairies and all the things even the most imaginative kid couldn't dream of. For him, it looked more like a giant buffet waiting to get eaten. The only downside was that he had to hunt his meals in the infinity of the forest, and the meat wasn't very cooperative.

Up in a pine tree, he admired the long rainbow-colored creature he just found. He couldn't even remember the name of that atrocity. The thing didn't really had legs, it was just some kind of fluffy snake, wriggling and biting his fingers with his small teeth.

''Oh boy you're ugly, but I'm sure you taste well. Everything taste the same when it's roasted anyway. . .''

The seen of that rainbow fur made him thought that was exactly the kind of stuff Shooting Star loved. She was really into that kind of colorful and cute stuff. It was rather disgusting for him, out of yellow, there was no colors that he found pretty. Maybe a very dark black eventually.

But that Pines girl, she loved everything, even those dumb winged pings. Except him of course, but that was something he could understand. After all the things they've been through, she couldn't just love him like that. He knew humans too well to know how complicated they were. But maybe her huge heart could find the strength to forgive him.

''How about I stuff you and give you to Shooting Star ?!'' He asked the hissing atrocity.''I bet she would like it. But then, I would have nothing to eat. So let's not do that ahahaha !''

He grabbed what looked like the neck of the creature and twisted it suddenly, satisfied to hear the sound of the bones breaking under his palm. He finally managed to stop that thing from biting his finger. Then, he created blue fire all around his arm and hand and roasted his food. It always had a very strong smell, magical creatures roasted, but never the same.

He looked at what his next meal looked like. It was pretty small now, that thing was really just some flesh around bones and a lot of fur. At least it wasn't rainbow anymore. A last thought hit his head before he could even bite in it. Shooting Star wouldn't like to see him kill and eat that kind of creatures. She would be very sad and disappointed, she would hate him, for sure.

He rubbed his head. She always had to show up in his mind. He really didn't get what was all that 'love' thing about, it was hard for him to understand those kinds of humans feelings. He was almost sure it was because of that stupid body and a part of him just really found it annoying.

But another part was happy to see the joyful brunette, her smile, her brown hair, her unique fashion style, and all her kindness. That part just wanted to see her again and make her smile, that was very new for him, wanting to make someone else than him happy. Mixed up with his huge curiosity, he couldn't really fight the feeling.

But his powers were way more important at that point, he couldn't let his meal down on the floor because of a human girl. He just had to not let her know. Maybe if he was careful with his manners he could manage to make her hate him less. He still had that want to be less hated, even loved, from her only. Other humans weren't really important.

He ate the whole creature in a only bite. That was definitely too small for him. He needed more food. He firstly thought about the winged pigs, they were easy preys, but a memory of Mabel cuddling one of those attacked him once again.

''Screw it !'' He swore for himself.''I'm not gonna starve because she finds them cute ! I'm an omnipotent powerful demon yes or not ?!''

He floated away from the tree, staring at the ground like a prey was about to show up, ready to be eaten, and sighed. That body possession was getting more complicated than he thought. He needed to achieve his plans before being unable to fight against that damned love.

He wondered what could Shooting Star be doing at the very moment.

* * *

''How about this one ?''

''No, not really. . .''

''And her ?!''

''Yeesh, no. She might be married with two kids.''

''How about the cutie coming over there !''

''Mabel ! That's Lazy Susan !''

''I know right ?!'' Mabel kindly pushed her friend with her elbow.

Pacifica loudly laughed. Both sitting on the blonde's car, they had the perfect view on the most frequented street of all Gravity Falls. The two girls knew the spot for many years now, on the old parking lot of an abandoned movie rental store. There were still some dying bushes between them and the street and it offered a perfect spot for spying on the townsfolk. Seeing but not seen.

''Come on Pacifica, you need to find the love of your life, I don't want you to be a failure in my brilliant career of match-maker !'' Mabel pleaded her best friend.''Well, you and Dipper. . .''

They have been sitting on that car for more than a hour and the soda cans were not really cold anymore. The heat was still attacking hard in Oregon and as the pool wasn't open yet and they would never dare swim in the lake, knowing all the stuff that were hiding underwater, they chose to look at people passing by, under the shadow of a tree that grew without any barriers. Plus, it was the delivery day at the Mystery Shack and Mabel wasn't really up to store souvenirs, closed up in the gift shop. Finding at match for Pacifica seemed funnier.

''What's up with Dipper ? I thought you found him the perfect girl ?''

''Mary was perfect !''Complained the brunette.''It's my brother who's an idiot ! Like, I find him a nerdy girl, pretty but not too much, kind and everything, and he just break up with her ! He's impossible ! How am I even gonna find another girl like that now ?!''

''Maybe you should leave him alone.''Giggled the blonde.

''No. I would never.''She replied after a moment.

Mabel looked at her feet. It was kinda weird to find love for someone else after all the things she have been through with the triangle jerk. She was already pretty confused with her feelings, caring of the feels of someone else seemed just weird. But she could handle a bit of weird, that was what her life was mostly made of anyway.

''How about you Mabel ? Did you finally found the love of your life or are still stuck with that always changing mind of yours ?''

That was truly the question she didn't wanted to hear.

''Are you still with that other guy. . . Gavin is that it ?'' Pacifica continued.

''God, why are everyone stuck on Gavin ?! I broke up with him ages ago !''

''Gavin was a nice guy.''

''Yes he was.'' She sighed.

Mabel took a sip of her not-so-cold-anymore soda, a sad look in her eyes.

''What's wrong Mabelton ?'' The young woman tried to be soft.

''Ah, it's nothing. . . I just feel like I would never be truly happy with someone. . . I mean, I've been with so many boys and girls that I can't even recall all of them, and every time felt like it was the right person. But I always fail. I don't know if I would ever find the love of my life. . .''

''Don't worry, I'm sure it will come one day or another. I could bet it's only your huge heart playing around with you. You just need to find the right guy. . . or girl.''

''Thanks Paz. But now, it's for you that we need to find the perfect girl !''

''That's nice but it's not urgent you know !''

They both laughed. Spending afternoon with the young heiress was really delightful. Mabel could hardly believe how much they used to hate each other when they were younger. Now they were just the best friends in the world. It was truly great to see her again.

Suddenly, something bright and sparkly caught the brunette's eyes. On the street they were watching had appeared a familiar mass of silver hair.

''Hey look !'' Mabel called her blonde friend.

''Mabel, that's a guy !'' She barked.

''It's not the love of your life it's Gideon !''

''Oh, great, that little brat.''

Like the last time, the young evil hunter was harassing innocent people with flyers. He was surely making a lot of noise and Mabel wasn't sure yelling at people was the best way to convince them to join his little group. She always knew him for being angry and exigent, but now she could see him closer, he looked worst. He was even more pale, his eyes looked tired and a vein was showing up on his forehead. What a disaster.

''Hey Gideon !'' The brunette shouted across the street, waving her arm.

''Are you crazy ?!'' Replied the blonde.''He's going to come over here !''

''That's what I want.'' She jumped off the car.

The psycho child froze a second seeing the young woman. He hadn't seen her in while. She surely had changed. Grabbing his papers, he crossed the street. He tried to stay straight, walking confidently. He really didn't wanted to show any weakness to that Pines girl.

Not impressed, Mabel was standing at the entrance of the parking lot, waiting for the small guy to make his way. He really wasn't fast with his little legs. His angry face reminded her a bit of the winged pigs trying to threaten her. She tried to contain a laugh but couldn't help a smile.

Finally, Gideon reached the girl and handed her a flyers.

''Pray for your lives ! The end is near ! Only god can save our souls from the evil !'' He shouted his words once again, the exact same he memorized to yell at all the people he would see.

''Damn man you changed.'' The brunette grabbed the paper, perfectly calm.''What happened to the lil' old you ?''

''No more of this nonsense !'' The kid yelled, speaking by himself.''I was in the wrong way but God helped me to get out !''

''The wrong way ? I thought you loved being so popular ? Well, you weren't that much after jail I guess. . .''

''Jail should've told me ! Joining the forces of evil would never get anyone anywhere ! I can now spread the holy message ! Beware of the devil watching you from above !''

''What are you talking about ? You're really freaking out man.'' She frowned.

''The Tent of Telepathy was the creation of the evil, and I was manipulated by the devil to serve his sinister purpose ! But the Brothers of the Apocalypse opened my eyes, now I can free other innocent souls from the evil !''

He breathed loudly, pointing angrily at the sky above his head. The young woman was really confused. She wasn't expecting such a brain wash, Gideon was completely destroyed. It wasn't the same terrible psycho child she used to hate. Now he was a crazy guy harassing people in the street. Not sure his parents were liking it a lot.

''And what are you doing around here ?'' Mabel asked cautiously.

''Gravity Falls is the most damned town in the whole country, me and my brothers are gonna wash the town and free it from the evil ! Goodbye !'' He finally shouted and turned back in a theatrical way.

As he was getting away, Pacifica dared approaching her friend to see what kind of nonsense the flyer was about. Mabel, staring at the child leaving, handed her the paper.

'' The Brothers of the Apocalypse will free you from the devil. . .'' She read out loud.''Man, I don't know what those guys want to do but they doesn't look like they're joking.''

''And have you seen how they brainwashed him ?''

'' You don't have pity for him aren't you ?!''

''I never liked Gideon, but I have to admit this make me kinda sad. . .''

'' Ah, you and your huge heart.'' She breathed.

'' I wonder what he was talking about when he spoke about the devil manipulating him by the way.''

'' It was probably what the guys told him to convince him to join them on a fantastic road trip after the forces of evil.''

'' Probably, but I bet there's something more.''

''If you say so.''

* * *

Dipper grabbed another box from the porch and took it inside the gift shop. That delivery of souvenirs was endless. They spent the whole afternoon with Soos to store everything in the gift shop, and of course, Mabel had to disappear. When it was about doing hard and boring work, she always had the talent to find a better thing to do and sneak out without anyone noticing. That was quite impressive to be so discreet for someone like Mabel. Sparkles and karaoke songs are not very inconspicuous.

Exhausted and Grunkle Stan finally away, Dipper sat on his box under Soos' laugh. His great uncle had watched them doing work all afternoon without allowing any break. He might be having better sleep but he was still not immortal. He could take a break just for a few minutes.

He took his phone out of his pocket just to check out if Mabel had answered the multiple texts he sent to make her come back and help. But of course, she didn't replied. He huffed.

Then, a single logo at the top of his phone attracted his attention. His WiFi bars were oddly full, and his sister was just complaining about that the day before.

''Grunkle Stan ? Since when do we have WiFi in the shack ?'' He shouted to Stan who was in the kitchen.

''I don't want to be into your drug stories kid !'' The old man shot back.

The young man frowned. That was quite odd. He shrugged and stood, he had better things to do than worrying about internet, and it wasn't that bad so why would he complain. He kinda liked going on internet after all.

He grabbed his box when the net sound of the chime piqued his attention. Entering the gift shop like nothing was up, Mabel appeared in the door frame. Maybe it was the satisfied smile on her face or his tiredness for an entire afternoon of working without her help, but seeing her coming back like that him incredibly angry and he couldn't contain his rage.

''Mabel ! Why are you coming back so late ?!'' He shouted.

''I-I was with Pacifica. . . I told you. . .'' She stammered back, seeing how mad her brother looked.

''But we needed you here ! I sent you thousands of messages !''

''I'm sorry. . . I just wanted to go out a bit. . .''

''Mabel you're always out ! You can't just keep doing what pleases you when there's work to do here ! Don't you remember that we're here to work ?!''

''I said I was sorry !''

''You keep acting weird these last days ! What's wrong with you ?!''

''You don't even listen to me !''

''What's going on in your mind ?!''

''Maybe I have troubles Dipper, who knows ?! Not you of course because you're so obsessed with your stupid shack and your monster hunts !''

''I'm obsessed because we chose to come here, and you just keep acting distant and disappearing all the time !''

''We chose ?! I sabotaged my future because you were to scared to go away !''

''We did it together !''

''Well, apparently I made a huge mistake !''

Mabel shouted these last words with more rage than she wanted, only hurting her twin even more. She only regretted it when she saw Dipper's eyes filled with sadness. She shouldn't have said that. She looked at Soos' face, shocked and confused, and it just broke her heart. Not wanting to say any other words, she skirted her frozen brother and walked to the stairs. Never the way to the stairs seemed so long. She just wanted to disappear again. She passed by her great uncle, completely unaware of the situation who just frowned looking at his great niece running to the attic.

* * *

Mabel grabbed a hair tie on her nightstand and perfectly tied her air in a few controlled moves. She shook the mass of hair hanging behind her head and admired her work in the mirror on her chest of drawers. She has just made the most perfect ponytail in the world. To complete the hairstyle, she pulled out a red bow tie out of her box full of hair supplies and perfectly placed it on the ponytail.

She couldn't believe how wonderful she looked today. At that moment she thought that her day was going to be beautiful. Then, she sadly remembered that Dipper was down there and she didn't wanted to face him. After what happened the night before, she really wanted to avoid him as much as possible. Not because he was annoying, but because she couldn't face him after the words she spoke. She didn't even found strength to go take dinner with the other and he didn't slept in the attic that night. If only Grunkle Stan hadn't stuck her to the checkout for the day. But at that point, skipping work wouldn't make anything better.

She sighed, wondering what was the point in being so pretty if the day was going to be terrible. She grabbed another shirt in her suitcase. She didn't even bothered to empty this when they arrived, and she would probably never do it. There wasn't a lot of shelves in the attic anyway, and most of them were covered in dust. At least, in the suitcase she knew that her tons of clothes wouldn't get dirty. Dipper wasn't having this kind of problems, his bag was almost empty and most of his clothes were already spread on the floor.

Now with a less beautiful shirt, Mabel finally convinced herself to go down. She knew he was downstairs, doing his job as always. She was just going to tell him a formal 'hello' and then go straight to the checkout. Nothing more, just a 'hello' then she would spend the day working and wouldn't look at him. She would smile just a bit for the clients, eat a sandwich for lunch and have dinner after everyone. Then she would go back to bed and think about what she would do later.

She posed her forehead against the wood of the door. She breathed deeply. She could do this, she knew she could. It was only her brother.

She was about to exit the attic when a loud thud made her blenched. It was the same noise she heard a few times ago when a certain demon fell on the wooden floor. She wished to not see him when she turned her back. But she only found disappointment.

''Hey there Shooting Star !'' He joyfully exclaimed.

''Hello Bill.'' Mabel breathed, not letting the door handle.

Bill got back on his legs and looked at the face the brunette was making. She looked concerned and a bit sad and he really wanted to know why.

''What's up with that face ? I knew it more joyful.'' The demon pointed at the young woman.

''It's a bad day, that's all.''

''Is it about Pine Tree ?''

''Huh. . . yes, about Pine Tree, yes.'' She finally left the door and walked to her bed where she heavily sat.

''Don't let your smile be taken by that idiot !''

''Oh my god Bill, it's my brother. . .''

He sat on the bed too, right next to her. He didn't really seemed concerned about how bad she felt.

''I told you to not come on my bed !'' She shouted.

He jumped off the bed and turned back to face her. His look was truly nicer than the other day. She felt like being a bit nicer too.

''What am I allowed to do then !'' The demon laughed.

''What can you do. . .'' Mabel reflected.''Let's see, you can look at me but not too much, kiss my hand, and maybe a friendly hug. That's all.''

''A friendly hug ?''

''Hum, yeah.''

Mabel wasn't completely serious about that hug, and apparently Bill was more than her. As she wasn't excepting, he floated to her and pushed her in a very friendly hug. She wasn't sure what could he understand in 'friendly' but she didn't felt it like an attack. Actually, and she couldn't believe it, it was quite nice. For once, he was delicate. His arms around her's, his head on her shoulder and a complete silence. It was a great feeling, but she couldn't hug back.

Suddenly, her heart started to get crazy, she could feel the red coming to her face and that very special sensation in her throat. But she couldn't make a move. What was only supposed to be a friendly hug started to make her feel uncomfortable.

''Bill, that's enough.'' She could finally mutter.

As she told, he let her go and she immediately hid her face in her hand. She rubbed it, trying to make the blush disappear. She couldn't let him see her like that. She couldn't let him think that he had any effect on her, that was exactly what he wanted.

''Did I make the smile come back ?!'' Bill giggled, apparently not disturbed by the situation.

Mabel looked up to him. At least he was smiling. It wasn't one of those vicious smile he knew too well how to do. He looked nice, friendly and caring. Not much like a powerful demon who has the world destruction as one of his big project.

''Yes you did.'' She smiled back.

* * *

 **And that's it ! See you next Sunday !**


	9. Let it out

**Hi everyone ! Sorry for being late again, I had a terrible week ( I got sick and stuff happened. . .), so I'm very sorry. Plus, that chapter is shorter than usual, I'm such a mess. I am getting terrible at keeping deadlines, that's no good mate !**

* * *

 **Please, remember that I'm french, so it's not perfect. If i do mistakes, please tell me, I only want to improve !**

 **I do not own the characters or the universe of Gravity Falls**

* * *

Mabel coughed and waved away the thin dust floating around here. With her foot, she pushed back the main door who answered with a terrible creaking and a final metal noise when it closed. It was really early in the morning, earlier than she was used to get up, but she couldn't get much sleep these last days. The orange light of the starting day was filtering through the giant windows placed at the top of the old concrete walls, unreachable.

The clothes she had chosen that day weren't the one she was used too. It was less colorful, less shiny, less eccentric. Just an old shirt and a pair of shorts was all she really needed for what she wanted to do, and in that place, she had no one to amaze. No one looking at her. It was feeling quite great.

She let down her backpack on the floor, pushing the dust away from the floor and spreading into the air in a small cloud. She stretched with a moan. It was definitely too early for her. She froze, hands on hips, contemplating the emptiness of the old gymnasium of Gravity Falls. It was that emptiness old buildings always had. A peace that was a bit bitter, a bit nostalgic, like the people who were here, the things that happened, left an invisible trace still printed on the walls, the floor, the light, the air. It was a place were she could feel good and melancholic at the same time.

That place, she always knew it like that. Even the first time Grunkle Stan took them here, it was like that. Old, musty and dusty. Apparently the people of Gravity Falls weren't big fans of sports. Even all the equipment was left behind, and it all looked like it was coming from an old TV show with teenagers playing basketball and falling in love. She often dreamed about love stories in gymnasium during her boxing lessons with Stan.

Teaching them how to fight was something he suddenly came up with one day. It had probably hit his head when he saw how often his grand kids were chasing monsters in the wilderness of the forest around. For once, he really had a good idea.

Even if the kids weren't very up learning fighting at the beginning, he pushed them again and again, ignoring their complaints and their moans. Mabel always wanted to thank him for that, firstly because they often made a use of that controlled violence, and also because an incredible way to let things out. That was exactly what she needed that day.

Three days has passed since she spoke those terrible words and Dipper and her were still ignoring each other. Mabel often heard that it was better to speak things out than keeping everything bottled up, and now she was finally understanding how true it was. Every time she was passing near him it was only a painful silence and looks stuck to the floor. It was more painful than every time she fell in the forest or got bit by a monster. She really wanted it to end, but she couldn't find the right way to do it.

Every normal person would go apologies, but it seemed easy in her thought and when she was facing him, every words was running away from her mouth. She couldn't say it, it was so small for what she did. She just wanted to jump in a bottomless pit and never go out. She could even be away from Bill like that.

After that hug that seemed more friendly than anything, she really felt confused. A being she always knew for being dangerous and mysterious acting like a good friend was really something she wasn't expecting. At that moment, she felt like it wasn't Bill anymore, something in his face was changing too. The first time she saw him in the woods, that time when he fixed her phone, she was really terrified and wanted to run away or punch his face. That was how she knew to react seeing Bill Cipher the demon triangle, but friendly Bill hugging her because she was feeling down. . . She didn't knew.

Mabel detached one of the old leather punching bag from the wall, the thing was held by an movable perch which was quite practical to store. The next step was to block the perch and the thing wasn't moving at all under the punches. She always loved the feeling of punching something, it was so liberating. Punching the bag was her favorite part, fighting with Dipper was less fun. He wasn't really good at fighting and she always ended up winning the battle. At least she was beating him at something. That's probably why he preferred to learn how to shoot at some point and left her alone with Stan's lessons. But that's how she got the chance to fight Grunkle Stan, and for an old man, he was quite a formidable opponent.

She really missed those afternoons of boxing. When the sun was going down, they were all sitting on the dusty gym mattress to share a Pitt cola and gummy koalas. Also to put a bandage on the little injuries.

She grabbed the boxing gloves in her bag and watched them with a little smile. Stan gave them to her one day after a good fight. He told her to make a good use of it, then he messed her hair and told her words she would never forget. _I'm proud of you kid_.

That's what she was reading in these gloves.

Mabel was punching at the perfect rhythm. Left. Right. Kick. And starts again. She was focusing on every moves, every breathe. It was like a dance, perfectly measured and controlled. Every punch was focused on the same point, given with the same strength. It was something she knew so well to do that every move was almost the same, like a robot doing the exact same move again and again. Her mind was empty, finally. Problems were far away. It was only her and the punching bag. She could even imagine the sand moving in the sac.

She suddenly stopped and watched the bag silently swinging with a satisfied smile. She caught her breathe, feeling the sweat on her forehead, in her back, on the back of her neck. The air was suddenly feeling heavy and hot. Oppressive.

''What a fight !'' Bill's voice shouted, clapping his hands.

Mabel breathed. Of course he had to be here, right at the moment she was finally feeling well.

''Bill you need to stop appearing in silence like that, one day I'll punch like this bag. How long have you been standing there ?''

''I don't know I lost the sense of time !'' He laughed.''Why where you fighting with this bag Shooting Star ? Did he insulted you ?! Do you want me me to burn him down ?!''

''That's sweet but there's no need for that. I was boxing you dumb head.''

''Oh I see. . . That's how you learned how to fight.''

Mabel took off the boxing gloves and threw them next to her bag. She passed by Bill and let herself down on one of the gym mattress left there. A small cloud of dust flew away when her body touched the old leatherette. She loudly coughed then let her arms down in a laugh. Bill floated to her.

''Are you okay Star ?'' He looked down at the brunette.

''I'm only tired. I have been boxing for like. . .'' She raised her arm to take a look at her dolphin watch.''Oh my god I have been boxing for more than an hour !''

''Isn't that a kid's watch ?'' He frowned.

''It's a cool watch, shut up.''

''Could be cooler !'' He exclaimed and snapped his finger.

The dolphin watch suddenly disappeared in a blue flame to become a triangle shaped watch, covered in gold, with a single eye in the middle of a black dial. Just two small golden points were giving the exact time.

''Hey my cool watch !''Mabel firstly shot, then looked closer at the accessory.''Actually. . . it's a cooler watch. Thanks Bill.''

''Hey, take that as a gift okay !''

Mabel smiled then stood to go grab her bag. She came back to sit in the clean space she created and took out a can of Pitt cola. Surprisingly, the demon sat with her and watched her open the can with a fascinated look.

''After boxing tradition !'' Mabel raised her drink in the air and took a sip of it.''Feels good !''

''Hey, you should see what I just got !'' The demon suddenly exclaimed.

He searched his pocket for a while like it was way bigger than it looked and took a pair of white gloves out of it.

''Gloves ? Why did you wanted to show me that ?'' The brunette frowned.

''Because now my claws won't hurt you anymore !'' He pulled on the gloves proudly.

He showed his hands to Mabel. They were truly looking like normal people's hands. The finger weren't even shaped like claws. She frowned, that wasn't even possible.

''Are those magic gloves ?''

''No, it's humans' gloves ! What do you think ?''

''It's impressive. . . and very sweet. You're getting better at interacting with people.''

''I don't care about people, I only want to be nice to you.''

''Thanks'' She blushed.''You're a great friend.''

''Do you think I could be more than a friend ?!'' He exclaimed.

''No Bill. I already told you.''

''Ah come on ! Don't say no, say maybe !''

''No.''

She stood, a bit upset. Bill could be nice but he always ended hitting on here. She couldn't tell him to stop loving here, she knew too well how impossible it was to control these feels, but at least he could try to not be so pushing. He obviously wasn't very used to that kind of stuff. Maybe he would get over it.

''I'm going back to the shack, I need a shower.'' She grabbed her bag.

''Oh, can I come ?'' He smirked.

''Ew no ! You're such a perv !''

''I have peepholes everywhere, anyway.''

''Bill !''

''Just kidding, I don't watch humans taking showers ! One was enough. . .'' He took a disgusted face.

''Eh. . . goodbye triangle face.''

''Goodbye Shooting Star !''

* * *

Having regular exercise with Waddles seemed really effective. He wasn't struggling to follow his human anymore but could easily trot at the same speed as her. He seemed really happy that day, probably because he was knowing exactly where that way was leading too. His little hoofs were making a little rhythm on the dry dirt, hard like wood.

Mabel was still a bit tired of her morning exercise, but she couldn't say no to the adorable Waddles pleading her to go out. He was really starting to enjoy going out, he really looked like a dog, claiming for his walk. It was a lot more exciting knowing where his human was taking him.

Mabel and Waddles finally reached the winged pig's nest. The brunette was pretty used to take her pig here now. Usually they were welcomed by an army of hungry pigs. They knew that the young woman always carried snacks in her pockets. But that day, not a single grunt could be heard. Instead of that, Waddles rushed to the group of pigs who already had their noses sank into a pile of food. Mabel didn't saw at first the person who was standing there, it's only when she noticed the metal bucket that it piqued her attention.

Watching the scene with the journal in his hands, Dipper hasn't noticed the presence of his sister yet. It's only when she weakly saluted him that he finally looked up. He froze a second then saluted her back.

''Hey Mabel. . .''

The brunette patted one the flying pig's back. The creatures were really busy with a bunch of peelings, leftovers and rotten fruits her brother as brought for them. She didn't knew he liked the pigs so much.

She carefully approached her twin. He was really focused in what he was writing in the journal. She took a deep breathe and tried to start a conversation.

''Hey, you brought food for the flying pigs ? That's nice for them, they seem to appreciate.''

''I only feed them because it's easier to study them.'' He coldly replied.''Did you noticed that one of them was missing ?''

''Really ? No I didn't see. . .''

''I counted them last time, they were 18. Now they're only 17, plus Waddles of course.''

''Well, one of them probably got eaten. . . There's wild stuff out there.''

''Yeah, probably.''

It was the first time they ever spoke to each other in three days, and it turned better than she expected. Maybe Dipper wasn't as mad as she thought. Maybe he was only waiting for her to apologies and was opening a door to her for making it easier. He was a great brother.

She really wanted to try to excuse, but took a peek at what the twin was writing first. He was writing fast, with his small and clean handwriting. Writing the information in the journal was Dipper's task, considering how bad Mabel was at explaining stuff and writing properly. Her job was the illustrations, she often added some sparkles and hearts to make it cuter, and what she was seeing in the journal wasn't pleasing her.

''Hey, did you tried to draw the flying pigs ?!'' She exclaimed, pointing at the anarchy of lines that was supposed to be a pig.

''Huh. . . yes actually.''

''Oh my god, you're so bad at this ! Give me that !''

''Hey ! Mabel !''

The brunette ripped the book and the pen out of her brother's hands with no consideration. She walked closer to pigs and sat, starting to doodling violently. After a moment, Dipper came to sit too, but kept his silence, fascinated by the winged pig's meal.

Her drawing over, Mabel left the pen in the middle of the book. The look lost in the peaceful vegetation in front of her made her feel a sudden strength. She felt that was the moment she could finally speak. But it's actually Dipper who spoke first.

''Hey Mabel, I'm sorry okay. I know I acted like a jerk.''

''Hey don't be sorry, I am sorry for what I said !''

''No you did well, you opened my eyes. I was selfish to ask you to sabotage your future like that.''

''No you're not ! We made it together remember ?!''

''Yes but you could be in your dream art school right now, and you're here drawing pigs !''

''I'm drawing winged magical pigs in my favorite place in the world with my favorite person in the world ! There's no art school that can offer that !''

''Ahaha, that's nice.''

''Of course it is, we cannot stay mad at each other, we're the mystery twins remember ?!'' She pushed him with her elbow in a laugh.

''Yeah, the mystery twins.''

''Forever bro-bro.''

They looked at the pigs starting to get back to their business as they finished their meal. A quiet wind made some leaves and feathers flew away. Mabel was feeling lighter, finally free from the tension. Her thoughts started to diverge to something else, and a memory grabbed her attention.

''Hey you should look at that !'' She started to search her pocket full of snacks, starting to attract the winged pigs with the noises of paper. She took out the folded flyers Gideon gave her a few days ago and handed it to her brother.''Gideon gave it to me.''

''The Brothers of the Apocalypse. . . sounds terrible if you ask me.''

''Yeah but it's not the most interesting, he talked about how he was manipulated by an evil force in the Tent of Telepathy. Pacifica thinks it's only something those creeps told him to make him go with them. . .''

''Which is possible.''

''Yes, but you know like me that Gideon was aware of the supernatural stuff going on around here, it could be something real and it made Gideon run away !''

''What are you saying Mabel ?''

''Mystery hunt ?'' She smirked, proposing her hand.

''Mystery hunt sister !'' Dipper replied to the high-five proposition.

* * *

The old red car slowly drove on the dirt way to the Tent of Telepathy. It was night, a full-moon was enlightening the way. Windows open, the twins couldn't take their look away from the road. The highlights were off for more discretion. Some noises of the night were invading the car with some white dust from the road. Grunkle Stan let them borrow the car when they pretended they wanted to go to the cinema to see the new movie of 'Grandpa the Kid'. They had better things to do than just watching an old man complaining during two entire hours.

The shadow of the tent finally appeared in the night like a dead giant. Mabel felt a wave of shiver in her back. She could perfectly remember the time they were coming to see the show of lil'Gideon. It seemed really far at that moment. Everything was in the shadows. She nervously started to tap on the journal placed on her knees with her fingers.

Their got suddenly stopped as they were approaching the tent. Dipper opened the door of the car to enlighten the way with his torch. A huge metal fence was surrounding the old tent, sign had been hooked everywhere to keep the curious kids away.'Beware evil inside'. The young man laughed reading the signs. Finally, he closed the door and gave a serious look to his sister.

''Well, there's a fence. So we have only one thing to do.''

''Break in ?''

''Of course we break in !''

They both started punching the roof joyfully singing 'Break in ! Break in !'. Dipper moved back a bit, then violently hit the gas pedal, making the car scream and huff then rush to the fence. The closing flied like it was made out of cardboard for the purest joy of the twins. They both laughed loudly as they stopped right in front of the tent entrance. They looked at each other with a huge smile then jumped out of the car. A real mystery hunt, finally !

They looked at the tent with their torches. It was very wasted, their was a lot of holes in the cloth and the big star at the top was falling a bit. It looked more like a scene for a horror movie than anything. Mabel didn't liked that, she watched enough horror movies to know what happen every time to the pretty girl. She was feeling really uncomfortable around the tent. She couldn't tell if it was because of the memories of Gideon or if something was going, but she wasn't feeling good. She walked closer to Dipper who didn't seemed disturbed. He was looking a lot at the star sign at the top.

''I always wondered what that thing was standing for.'' He suddenly declared.

Mabel shrugged.''Probably nothing. Should we go inside ?''

''Of course we do ! We came here to investigate remember ?!''

''Yeah. . . Let's investigate.''

* * *

 **Told you it was short ! Well, see you next time !**


	10. The Star

**Hi everyone, welcome back ! I have nothing to say that time, so enjoy !**

* * *

 **Please, remember that I'm french, so it's not perfect. If i do mistakes, please tell me, I only want to improve !**

 **I do not own the characters or the universe of Gravity Falls**

* * *

Dipper pushed away the big ripped piece of the tent that was blocking the entrance, revealing a very dark place and a cloud of dust. It seemed like the place was abandoned for thirty years even if Gideon only left it a year ago. Apparently tents were not very good at resisting the bad weather. He raised his light to lighten a bunch of metal chairs left behind and a wooden stage completely empty and silent. It looked like a decor for a bad horror movie. It made Mabel shiver a bit anyway.

She followed her brother as he started to walk around, fascinated by the ruin the Tent of Telepathy was now. Hard to believe they watched lil'Gideon sing and dance on that stage a few years ago, seemed like centuries now.

Mabel finally left his side to get closer to the stage. It looked bigger in her memories. She caressed the wooden floor of the scene. It was dusty but soft, the wood was polished and looked a bit shiny with the dust off. She jumped hearing the metallic sound resounding. She turned back to see Dipper kicking old chairs away. He looked a bit upset, pouting like a child.

''There's nothing here''. He sighed.''It's not funny.''

''Aw come on Dip' !'' Mabel tried to cheer him up by jumping on the stage and taking lil' Gideon's poses.''I thought you liked the widdle ol' me !''

Her brother loudly laughed, from the other side of the tent. Mabel smiled. The laugh sounded joyful but there was still that discomfort she couldn't get rid of. It was feeling exactly like she was watched. She was kinda used to that feeling with knowing that Bill was always watching, but in the tent it was feeling different. It was strong and creepy. She just wanted to go back to the shack and hide under her sheets. Dipper didn't seemed to feel it. He usually was the one to get worried.

''Come on, we have to take a look offstage !'' He pointed the big curtains behind her.

He jumped on the stage too, ignoring the small steps made exactly for that purpose. With his torch he cautiously pushed away the velvet, enlightening the darkness. Mabel took a peek above his shoulder, only to see a bunch of materials and stage equipment. Nothing truly exciting but Dipper entered too. She followed him close, rubbing her arm to make the shivers go away.

She felt the curtains falling back at their place behind them, in a silent and discreet whisper. The light of the moon couldn't reach them now.

There was a lot of advertising merchandise and posters left here like trash. It wasn't even stored or organized, just left here. Gideon used to make a lot of publicity for his shows around the town, he probably had ripped off all his posters when he suddenly decided to change his life.

Dipper suddenly burst in laugh when he found a life-sized cardboard image of Gideon. Mabel giggled seeing it too. It was Gideon when he was fifteen. She could clearly remember that year, it was the year he got out of jail and tried to get people's love back by dressing in pastel colors and making magicians tricks with animals. He really struggled to fix his image that year, and even if some people showed up, it was only tourists passing by. The town folks preferred to avoid the tent and the little show-off that was inside.

The young man dusted off the smiling cardboard face of lil'Gideon. He was really small compared to Dipper. He was still quite small today. The twins were approximately the same height and in Gravity Falls, the only one who could beat them was Grunkle Stan. Well, Bill was beating them too now.

''Hey do you see that ?!'' He suddenly exclaimed.

Mabel followed him as he made his way through the mess of the backstage. She finally joined him in front of a giant wooden target, with red and white stripes leading to the center. The thing was human sized, reminding Mabel of these old circus shows were they used to throw knives on this kind of target, someone tied in the middle. It made her shiver again.

''I don't remember seeing that kind of shows here.'' Dipper mumbled as he grabbed a knife still stuck in the target.

''We didn't see every show.''

He looked at the knife closer. It wasn't rusty at all and still shiny. The blade was reflecting the light of his flashlight on Mabel's legs.

''I always wondered if they used real knives for those shows. . .'' He wondered out loud.

''Try it then !''

He frowned, then grabbed the cold steel and opened his palm. Briefly, he made a single cut but it resulted in him letting the knife fall on the floor.

''Yes, it's a real knife !'' He moaned, looking at his bleeding hand.

''Ah, you're good for a kitty bandage !'' She giggled.

''What ? There's no regular bandages left ?''

''Grunkle Stan doesn't have any, there are only mine !''

''Ah, great. . .''

The cut wasn't big, but hands always bleed a lot. He sighed, feeling a bit stupid for doing stuff like that. He tried to keep his hand lifted as they continued to explore.

Mabel suddenly tripped on something and almost fell. She pointed her light to see what made her loose balance. It was only a pile of cables but she noticed something else. It looked like white paint, directly on the wooden floor. She pushed the cables to take a better look and noticed it was straight lines and there were others going somewhere. She followed the lines with her light and finally noticed it was drawing a gigantic star on the floor, with one eye in the middle. Just like the big sign above the tent.

''Hey Dipper, come check this out !''

Her brother walked on the star, a bit confused. The big sign above the tent was odd enough, and now that. That star was definitely standing for something, he wanted to know what.

''It's kinda cool don't you think ?'' He smiled.

He left his arm down. It was still bleeding heavily. A single drop ran along his hand, leaving a red mark, then stopped at the very end of his finger, then fell, silently on the wooden floor, right on the eye of the star.

* * *

The white lines suddenly started to oddly glow as a wind coming from nowhere made the tent move and wave terribly. Mabel rushed to her brother as we was taking a few steps back, he was completely frozen, staring at his blood on the floor. It was because of that, he knew it. Something was coming and it was because of his blood. Everything was telling them to run, but they were too fascinated by what was going on in front or their noses.

The star suddenly started to smoke heavily, a colored smoke, mostly purple and pink. It had a strong biting smell of old ladies' perfume, forcing the twins to close their eyes for a bit. When they opened their eyes, a bright light, like a projector, coming out of nowhere was enlightening something in the smoke. It was just a shadow at first but became more obvious at the smoke was clearing.

Mabel took a look around. The world was suddenly colorless. Only black and white, and the tent which was waving a minute ago was frozen. This brought her painful memories of meeting Bill, so she looked what was up there.

A tiny star as appeared, it looked exactly like the big one above the tent, with many colors and a single eye in the middle. The brunette really thought she was dreaming, it looked exactly like Bill in his triangle form, but it was a star instead, and its eye was closed.

Suddenly, the star stretched its arms, moaning a bit. The moan sounded a bit feminine. Finally the eye opened, winked a few times like the thing was waking up. Then it stared at the emptiness.

''Oh my ! Oh my !'' It suddenly exclaimed with a lady voice.''Would you look at that ! Me in the mindscape, who thought it could be true !''

It laughed a bit. The kids couldn't say a word, couldn't make a move. Did they just woke up another demon ?

The eye finally looked down, with a surprised expression.

''Pines twins ! Oh I have to thank you for the blood my kids, you have no idea how much you helped me !''

''How do you know us ?!'' The young man finally shouted.

''Oh I watched you coming to the shows, have you seen the big me, watching over the tent ? They really pictured me well on that sign. . .''

 _Like Bill_ , Mabel thought, _it used its image as a peephole._

It floated down to them, they made a few steps back. Mabel felt Dipper starting to get angry and confused, she wanted to say something but she couldn't find any words.

''I hope you're not too mad at me for playing a bit with your emotions kids, but you know, when you're desperate like me you're ready to do anything !''

''W-what are you talking about ?'' She finally mumbled.

''I'm a demon who can play with emotions kids ! It's kinda great but sometimes it get people a bit confused. . . I had to use it on you two to get what I wanted, I hope you're not too mad, sincerely, I'm sorry.''

''Can we know who you are ?'' Dipper asked.

''Oh, Ardi is the name I chose for this universe, it's not as cool as Bill Cipher but it was already taken ahahah !''

''Wait ? You know Bill ?!'' Mabel exclaimed.

''Of course I do sweet peach, every demons know that dear Bill. Oh, he would be very mad knowing I'm here. . . You're not going to tell him right ?''

''Bill is gone, we haven't seen him in four years.'' He barked.

''Oh really.'' Ardi giggled

''So. . . you're a demon too ?''

''Oh yes, a very sexy one ! I've been waiting for so long to get into that world, I really thought I had a chance with that Gideon kid. . .''

''Oh, you're the one who was manipulating him then !''The brunette shouted.

''Yes, and I thought he would've been better at being my puppet, that's the hard life of a demon kid, if you want the chance to get in another world you have to wait for a stupid kid to accidentally draw you on a piece of paper, then you have a small hole you can pass your hand into but you still have to wait for them to summon you to get the chance to end up in that alternate reality they call the mindscape. . .'' Ardi sighed.

'' I did everything for Gideon, I helped him to get respect from other, I showed him where the journal was, I told him how to make a tent where tons of people would come to admire him. . . ''

She took a deep breathe and shouted the next words with a deep rage'' _**I watched his back and how did he thank me ?! He summoned Bill of course ! That stupid little brat, I should've let him get hit by that truck when he was five, it would have been better for everyone ! Then he just decided I was the devil and ran away from me as I about to reach my goal, I even made him do that stupid knives throwing show to make him get cut but that idiot never bleeds at the right place !''**_

The star covered her eye and sighed. Mabel pulled her brother's arm, she wanted to go away, but Dipper didn't cared about his sister, all he could see was that demon floating there.

''So, what are you going to do now ?''

''The same thing every demon want to do with that universe ! I'll try at least, Bill's been on that for way longer than me. . . Tad was too, I wonder what happened to that guy. Oh, I should go check out, goodbye kids have fun !''

She waved with her little hand and disappeared in a cloud of pink smoke. The twins coughed together before noticing they were back into the real world.

Dipper turned to Mabel, she could see in his eyes how terrified he was. His normal emotions were back at last.

''What did we do Mabel ?''

* * *

Mabel couldn't eat, couldn't sleep. Her head was completely messed up. She couldn't tell if it what because of that star demon's tricks still effecting on her mind, but everything was rushing in her thoughts and she couldn't think straight. What could that demon even do, what could she even want and how Bill would react about this. About Bill, meeting Ardi made her realize how little she knew about that guy. He wasn't even a guy, just a weird demon with obscure wants. She couldn't really actually tell what he was. A being of energy, not from this world, only looking human because he was possessing a body. . .

She couldn't even conceive that something like that could have a mind and feelings. But he was indeed in love with her. Her head started to hurt really bad and she jumped out of bed.

She ended up barefoot, walking on the road leading to the city, with only the moonlight to lighten her steps. She walked a bit, staring at the ground but suddenly felt completely vulnerable in the immensity of the night, all alone, surrounded by deep dark woods. It felt like there was millions of eyes staring at here from the shadows. Like a prey, she ran away in panic to join the town.

Gravity Falls was terribly peaceful, but it wasn't peace she was looking for. So she walked a bit in the cold streets, her feet starting to get painful because of the tar. Her desperate search for some animation and life leaded her to the parking lot were she liked to observe people. It was the very definition of death and silent and she finally gave up and walked to an old phone booth.

She was a bit surprised that thing was still working. She used the coins left in her jean's pockets and called someone she knew could listen. She felt a bit guilty for calling Pacifica so late in the night, but at this point her guilt was something she didn't had the mind to care about.

A few minutes later, the sounds of her friend's car approaching comforted her and broke the silence of the night.

* * *

''Here, I took you the socks you wanted.'' The blonde handed her as she got out of the vehicle.

Mabel sat on the car as her friend shut down the engine. Pacifica looked still asleep, yawning loudly. Wrapped in a blanket, she came to sit next to her friend with a cup of coffee. The brunette knew she could always count on her and smiled as she took a sip of the hot beverage. She didn't even liked coffee.

''So, what keep you up so late Mabelton ?'' The blonde kindly asked.

''It's so complicated Paz. . . It might take all night. I don't even know what time it is I'm sorry.''

''Don't worry about that, just talk to me, you're ruining your face with worrying so much.''

Mabel lifted her hand to take a look at the time. It was around one in the morning. She felt the guilt slowly attacking her but got distracted by something else. She looked at the shape of the watch and Bill's words suddenly came back to her head. Every image of him are a peephole. She couldn't let him hear about all the things she had to say, she had no idea how he would react knowing another demon was running free on earth. Ardi seemed pretty scared of him.

She practically ripped off the watch of her wrist and threw it as far as she could in the woods nearby.

''Hey, why did you threw you watch ?''Pacifica frowned.

''It's complicated, I told you, just listen to me. . .''

''Why did you threw my watch Shooting Star ?'' Bill's voice suddenly echoed behind her.

She blenched and turned back to see Bill floating by her sides. She felt terrified, caught in the act like a child.

''H-how did you got here ?''

''I used one of my portals. I had a very great spot to watch you with that watch, now I only have a view on some bushes, why did you threw it ?''

She couldn't find any good explanation for the demon and started to feel a terrible anxiety attacking her nerves. She could even feel cries growing in her throat. Fortunately, Pacifica took Bill's attention away from her.

''Oh hey who's that ?!'' The blonde asked.

''Oh hi Lama girl.'' Bill replied.

''Hey, why do you call me Lama ? That's rude !''

''Don't worry Paz, he has a nickname for everyone, he calls me Shooting Star.''

''Yeah, but your nickname is cute, mine is just offensive. Are you Mabel's boyfriend weird guy ?''

''Yes.'' He smiled.

''No ! Bill !''

''How cute ! What are you by the way ? You don't look like a human.''

''I like that human girl, she's smart.''

Mabel breathed.

''Pacifica, do you remember the triangle demon we told you about ?''

''Oh yeah. That's him ? He doesn't look like a triangle.'' Pacifica giggled.

''No, he's possessing a human body right now.''

''Sweet ! What's that third eye on your forehead ?!''

''It's my all-seeing eye, i can watch your world with that, and it does many other great things. It's where most of my existence and powers are concentrated.''

''Cool. Why do you have so many scars on your face ?''

''Lots of things happened to that body !''

''Are you protecting Mabel ? You said you were watching her.''

''I'll always protect Shooting Star, I love her.''

''Aha ! I knew you were her boyfriend ! I always knew she would end up with a vampire or something, there's no humans who could be good enough for her anyway.''

''Pacifica ! Quit encouraging him ! He's not my boyfriend he's only obsessed with me !'' Mabel suddenly shot, blushing a little.

''Ah come on Mabelton, you can't reject such a loving guy, you gave a chance to worst jerks before !''

''It's different Paz, you couldn't understand.'' She tried to whisper to her friend.

Mabel sighed and laid on the car. Pacifica gave a tender look at her friend. She could see on her face how tired she was.

''Maybe you should try to get some sleep Mabel. Being sleep deprived is no good for your face.''

''Yeah don't ruin your face Shooting Star ! I'll bring you back if you want !'' Bill offered his hand to the brunette.

Mabel took a look at the hand. It looked way better with gloves on.

''Just bring me back in front of the shack. Goodnight Paz, thanks for answering my call.'' She grabbed the hand and and waved at her friend.

The blonde watched Mabel and the demon disappear in a blue flame. What a night, she truly didn't got out of the bed for nothing. When it was with the Pines, she could always except the weirdest anyway. Out of the fact he was a triangle, she couldn't really recall what Mabel told her about that Bill. He didn't really seemed like a bad guy, but something was bothering Mabel about him. Maybe she would tell her more later. She needed some sleep too.

* * *

 **Hehehe, Pacifica ship them so bad. See you next time !**


	11. Love stories

**Hey hey everyone ! I bet you noticed I didn't posted anything last week, it's because I was on holidays sorry.**

 **So, I wanted to tell you that I don't think I will be able to keep updating every Sunday because I will be very busy soon and I'm gonna have very little mind to care about my story and I don't want to serve you shitty chapters just because I have to keep deadlines. I'm sorry for that.**

 **I also think I'm gonna start another story soon because I have TONS of ideas for Mabill, but I still need to work on that. But don't worry, I'll continue this story, I have too many things I still want to write.**

 **So that's all I had to say, see ya !**

* * *

 **Please, remember that I'm french, so it's not perfect. If i do mistakes, please tell me, I only want to improve !**

 **I do not own the characters or the universe of Gravity Falls**

* * *

Mabel was a bit tired of the mess everywhere in the attic. Dipper didn't seemed to be bothered by this but it was starting to annoy her. Her life was messy enough, she didn't needed it in her room. So she grabbed a broom and her strength and closed the door of the attic to be sure she wouldn't get distracted.

It was a week after what happened with the other demon, Ardi. It has been a very busy week as the holidays just started and the weather was pretty nice. Tourists were massively arriving at the shack everyday, leaving Mabel no time to worry a bit. The days were just about working, eating and sleeping. Now that she had a day off, she could finally notice how messy the attic was and decided she needed to do something about it.

With music screaming in her ears and her air tied in a perfect ponytail, she started to grab everything on the floor. It felt like a cure, her mind was too busy listening to the music and her body working that she couldn't feel any of the worry from the last weeks. As she didn't expected, she started to enjoy cleaning.

She grabbed a bunch of sweater and didn't knew what do to with them. She remembered the basket she used to put her sweater collection in and walked to the cupboard. She opened it to find some sweater she left behind in her last holidays. They were now too small for her and had holes in the wool. She smiled and grabbed them and made something fell on the floor.

She grabbed the box with joy. It was the DVD of her favorite movie. She thought she lost it.

''Dream Boy High !'' Mabel exclaimed a bit too loud because of the music in her ears.

She jumped back on her feet and looked for her laptop in the middle of the mess. She hesitated. She told herself she would clean that. But then, her eyes ended on the smile of the colorful handsome Xyler. She smiled, how could she say no to that face.

A few minutes later, she was rushing down the stairs, leaving the attic as messy as it was when she started, calling loudly for her brother.

''Dipper, Dipper, Dipper !'' Her voice echoed in the living room.

''What ?!'' He shouted back.

Dipper was trying to relax a bit after the week, laying across the chair, reading one of his nerdy books. She was a bit worried about him because dark circles were appearing again under his eyes. He wasn't having night terrors but she didn't thought he had good nights. She heard him many times mumbling it was his fault. She never really asked him what was wrong, but she knew he was feeling guilty about that demon he freed with his blood.

''Look what I found !'' She proudly showed the DVD box.

''Oh no kill me please.'' He sighed.

''Ah come on ! It's an awesome movie, I'm sure you'll love it ! Look it's the second one !''

''What ? They made several of that atrocity ?''

''Yeah and it's great, this one got some angst and drama, it will make you cry !''

''Seriously ?''

''Yeah ! I bet you're to scared to watch the heartbreaking scene of Craz leaving his best friend for entire month ! Tragic !''

''That's ridiculous. Watch that movie alone Mabel, don't ruin other people's sanity.''

''But I can't watch it alone, it's not fun ! Dream Boy High is supposed to bring people together, not spreading them !''

''It's very touching but it's a no for me. What don't you ask Pacifica ?''

''She almost punched me last time I made her watch this. . . If only Candy and Grenda were here, they would watch it with me. . .''

She sighed as her brother sank into his reading again. She couldn't watch it alone, she needed someone. Soos was at home for his day off, Grunkle Stan would fall asleep after five minutes. . . Suddenly, her thought got enlighten by a brilliant idea. She knew exactly someone who couldn't refuse watching a movie with her.

Without any words, she rushed back to the stairs. Dipper shrugged.

In the space between her room and the stairs was a big window showing a triangle with an eye. She cautiously knocked the glass, taking her softer voice to purr a call.

''Bill, are you there ?''

She didn't had to wait longer as the demon jumped out of the window in front of her face and pushed her in a surprise hug that made her froze. The embrace didn't last long, Bill pushed himself away and gave her a giant smile.

''Shooting Star ! I'm so happy to see you ! It's quite weird how happy I am. . . But I don't really understand how feels works anyway !'' He loudly laugh.

''Yeah. . . Hey look what I found !'' She lifted the movie to his face, trying to take her mind away from those feels that started growing in her throat. She always felt uncomfortable with those.

''Colorful.'' Bill smirked with disgust.

''It's my favorite movie Bill ! Would you like to watch it with me ?''

''Watching a movie. . .'' He paused.'' Would you like me more if I do that ?''

''Huh, yes sure. . .''

''Fine then, let's watch that ugly thing !''

Mabel uncontrollably smiled. She knew he wouldn't say no. It wasn't her best choice but at least she wouldn't watch it alone.

She placed the laptop on the old cooler left on the little terrace of the the roof. The two chairs were perfectly placed in front of the screen. It was quite hot under the sun of June, even the umbrella couldn't change it. Bill was sitting awkwardly in one of the chair, constantly smiling as always as he was watching his favorite star preparing everything for the best movie watching. Next to her chair was a smaller cooler full of treats and fresh drinks.

Mabel finally rushed to her chair as the movie was starting, grabbing a bag of gummy koalas.

The movie had only started for ten minutes that Bill was already feeling a terrible pain in his head. He had seen a lot of humanity's failures, but that was probably one of the worst. That movie was so colorful, stupid and useless he wanted to burn it down. The only thing stopping him was Shooting Star, sitting next to him. She couldn't take her eyes of the screen and seemed to enjoy it way to much. He was going to need something to live through that.

The demon snapped his finger and a triangular glass appeared in his hand, full of his favorite drink.

''What's this ?'' Mabel asked, leaving the screen for the first time.

''Margarita.'' He quickly replied before drinking the beverage in one go.

''Ah come on, won't you prefer a delicious gummy koala ?''

She handed him the bag full of unnaturally colorful candies. Bill felt an incredible disgust facing those.

''No thanks.'' He pushed the bag away.

''Come on ! Try it at least !''

She was giving the most lovable look, with a radiant smile. That smile was really doing something on him, and he hated this. He was the demon, the one who manipulate weak humans mind, how come a human girl could make his mind go so crazy with just a smile. But how could he say no to that face.

''For me !'' Mabel insisted, pulling out a red koala and squeezing it between her fingers.

Bill paused, looked at the gum being pressed. He cautiously grabbed it with his gloved fingers and threw it quickly into his mouth.

Mabel saw the demon's face slowly being distorted bit an expression of disgust she had never seen before. She wanted to stop but couldn't stop herself from laughing loudly as the demon started yelling.

''Ah disgusting human food! Burn it, burn it !'' He started scratching his tongue with his two hands.

''Calm down Bill ! It's only a candy ! Here, have a glass of Mabel juice !''

He grabbed the juice and drank it faster than the margarita. The glass empty, he stared at the emptiness, a bit confused.

''T-that taste good'' He frowned. He wasn't expecting to like the taste of anything else but meat.

''Really ?! You like it ?! Oh great, here, you can have more !'' She poured more juice in his glass and turned back to see the rest of the movie.

Bill really wanted to know what Mabel was putting in this juice, it was feeling like his brain was melting but he couldn't stop drinking it. The confused mess of colorful figures dancing and singing on the laptop's screen even seemed enjoyable to him. He was pretty sure he had swallowed a few plastic dinosaurs already but he still wanted more. His three eyes were deeply focusing on the movie and something had suddenly started to interest him.

One of the colorful guy was obsessed with an unrealistic girl and couldn't stop following her everywhere and telling her how much he loved her. He thought it was stupid at first but it piqued his attention when he offered stuff to the girl and invited her on 'dates'. There was something he didn't really understood but apparently the girl was liking it.

All that stuff had made him sink deeply into his thought and didn't knew if it was because of the juice but he had a hard time thinking and taking all those colorful forms out of his mind. It's only a quiet sob that took him out of his thoughts.

''Are you crying ?'' He bent to see her weeping a tear of her eye.

''Ah, it's the movie, do this to me every time.'' She smiled.

He looked at the screen, it was the final scene were the guy and the girl were finally telling their love to each other. It was very overrated and girly, but it apparently touched the brunette. He felt a terrible pain in his heart looking at her wet eyes and her red cheeks. He suddenly wanted to fix it but didn't really knew how to do it.

'' Can I do something Star ?'' He stood and came near her chair.

''Stop being sweet.'' She sighed.''It doesn't fit you.''

''But you hurt my heart.'' He complained.

She giggled in her sobs and stood too. She passed her arms around him and pressed her head against his shoulder. He hugged back. It was soft, and tender. She felt incredibly good and secure.

''Don't be hurt poor triangle guy.'' She mumbled.

''I love you Shooting Star.'' He replied, sinking his words in her hair.

''Stop saying that.''

''But it's true !''

Mabel moved away, breathing loudly.

''We cannot have that kind of relationship Bill, you're a demon. That's not okay. . . I'm sorry.''

''But you could be okay with it''

''Me ?'' She paused. She couldn't lie, she wasn't completely repelled by that guy.

''Yeah, I guess so.''

Bill's face suddenly lighten up in a way that upset her. She could the satisfaction in his smile and didn't liked letting him feel like he won. But she couldn't keep playing just because of her honor. She had lied enough to herself and to him. He wasn't that repulsive, she had to admit it.

''I knew it ! You love me too !'' He exclaimed.

''No !'' She shot back, her face turning red.''That's not what I said, I just said I wouldn't mind if we were in that kind of relationship, but don't start thinking you're my soulmate or anything. I just said yes because you doesn't look too bad and you're not a jerk.''

''Oh, you think I look good ?!''

''Kinda.''

''So we could have that kind of relationship ! We just have to keep it secret !''

Mabel hesitated. The idea of some kind of forbidden romance was quite interesting. Even thought it was with an ageless demon possessing a human body, she thought it could be fun. It's not like she was marrying him or anything, she could just dump him for a random reason when she would get tired of it. It wasn't the first time she was doing it.

''Okay fine, but it's nothing serious okay ?''

''Okay for me !''

''Now stop smiling like that, you didn't won the war Cipher !''

''Oh Shooting Star, I'm always the winner, I thought you knew it.''

''Get off my roof already before I punch your face.'' She crossed her arm and gave him a serious look.

''Fine, I have to feed my weak body anyway.'' He made a step off the terrace, standing in the air. He lifted his top hat and smiled.'' Goodbye _girlfriend_.''

He disappeared in a blue flamed that didn't even made her move a bit. She was starting to get used to all that magic and show-off stuff.

''Well, I can add another annoying boyfriend to my list. Let's see if he can do better than the other.'' She giggled.

''It's just for fun, it's not like I gave him my soul !'' Mabel moaned as she smashed a sugar star a the top of the cupcake, breaking it in half.

''Still sounds weird Mabe. How can you go out with someone if you don't even love him ?'' Pacifica frowned, gently decorating her cupcake with blue cream.

''Oh it's easy, I did it many times.''

The blonde sighed. She had never agreed with Mabel's way to take love. It always seemed wrong to her to play with someone's feelings like this, but the brunette never seemed to bother. For her it was more a game than anything.

She just wanted to bake cupcakes with her friend in the huge kitchen of the Northwest's mansion during the hot afternoon but it suddenly turned in some kind of rom-com scene. She did liked that demon guy and she was feeling quite sorry for him to see Mabel playing with him. But Mabel Pines was Mabel Pines, and she knew for trying many times in vain, that no one in this world could ever change her. It's not that she was heartless or didn't cared about other, but she never took love seriously and always saw it as some kind of distraction and amusement. Like she always said ' _Love is made to be fun !_ '.

Usually, Mabel was better at decorating cupcakes, but that it seemed like something was upsetting her. She couldn't really tell why. It looked like her pride had been injured. The kitchen was a mess, covered in flour, cream and cake decorations. It was quite fresh under the wind of the ceiling fan and she had already made ten cupcakes as Mabel had just made three messy piles of sugar and cream resting on a ruined cake.

''Aren't you worried about how he feels ? I mean, he's a demon, we doesn't know how he could react if you dump him like the other.''

''I'm not really worried about his feels Paz. I don't think he even understand what he's doing. I would bet it's only his new human body messing with him, you know how boys get when they see girls !''

''Yes sure, so why he didn't looked at me then ? He only has eyes for you, he even called me Lama !''

''I already told you about nicknames, there's nothing to understand. And he only looks at me because I have advantages you don't have !'' She placed her hands on her hips and lifted her chin with pride.''Plus you like girls.''

''But he doesn't know that.''

''Believes me, he knows almost everything.''

''Oh really ? Even your bra size ?''

''Huh. . . I guess he does.''

''No wonder why he only has eyes for you then.''

''Advantages.'' She smiled.

Mabel grabbed another cupcake and started pouring glitters all over it until it looked like a pile of sparkles. Pacifica paused at the cake.

''You know those glitters aren't edible right ?''

''Well. . . I guess this one is for Bill then.''


	12. HIATUS BROS

Oh hey, how are you ? Hope you're okay, because you're not gonna like this.

So yeah, I'm gonna put this story under hiatus. Sorry, sincerely sorry, I know that's not what you would like to read but I just have to.

Let me explain, my life so far have been such a mess that I can't even realize it's already november, like, where the heck did summer went ? So yeah, i had such little time to do stuff i want to and not so much energy avaible for it, so i have _really_ slowed down with writing, I just had to or I would've never sleep.

But I've been thinking about some stuff, and came up with new ideas, maybe you'll like it, maybe not. I'm gonna post a new story very soon, it's something rather different, pretty dark with Bill as a woman. Don't ask.

It's something I've been working really hard on, 'That Isoceles Monster' was mostly for fun, that one is really important for me, it's a story I love and I love working with it and I love (of course) the characters. I put a lot of efforts in making it the best as possible and it's even harder for me as I'm french, but I've been working on my writing and (maybe) it will be better now.

The story is called 'Broken', I've already published the first chapter on ao3 (yes I'm there too, DeadlyBacon, look for me), and it's very dark, there's gonna be tons of adult thems and of course, adorable gay love.

I'm also working on another story with some victorian AU, but it's still in progress and I'm not gonna say anything about it as I'm not yet sure about the plot. Just, wait for it, it will appear some day.

So, don't worry about this story, it will come back one day or another, just let it take a break so it will come back even better than before. (maybe. . .)

Thanks for following me so far guys, and hope I'll see you in another story ! Bye and love !


	13. Flowers

**Heyo guys ! Looks who's back from the dead !**

 **Gosh it's been almost a year isn't it ? I'm sorry, you must hate me.**

 **Basically, my life has been a mess, I gratuated from high school, I moved out, I started college, but good thing, I have a girlfriend now ! (yes im a gay) well, things that have kept me busy basically. (i also have severe anxiety and depression but we dont talk about that)**

 **But today i felt a big nostalgia and kinda fell back into gravity falls and i just felt like writing something for this poor fic.**

 **Well, enough talking, sorry for this long as fuck hiatus and enjoy.**

* * *

 **I do not own any of the characters or the universe of Gravity Falls**

* * *

Mabel swept away the sweat on her forhead with a sigh. It was truly too hot to be outside. She replaced the heart-shaped glasses on her nose and continued to walk along the road, on the side the shadows of the trees were resting. It was quite hard to get tourists to the shack with hot days like this, that was the reason Grunkle Stan sent her to town to stick promotional posters everywhere.

She had already planned to put all of them over the wall of the supermarket, even if it was illegal, and run to Pacifica's house. They had just openned the pool. She couldn't wait to make a jump in fresh water.

She grabbed the two strings of her backpack and walked faster, motivated. The faster she would finish that, the faster she could be in that giant pool. She already had her swinsuit under her clothes.

The calm of the burning tar got suddenly cut by the fall of something massive right in the middle of the way, falling right in front of her feet. Mabel jumped back even before realising what it was and let out a terrified scream.

Petrified, she stared at the tree that almost fell on her face. It was an enormous pine tree, one of those that grow in the deep forest. It still had all its giant roots, facing the sun for the first time in its life, some dirt still stuck in the intermingling.

Mabel looked to the other side were the tree would have logically fell from. There was no hole in the ground, no signs of lumberjacks or any sound. The world just went back to its calm, grasshopper singing loudly.

''Won't you say thank you ?!'' Bill's voice made her shiver.

She looked up to see her new demon boyfriend floating above with a satisfied smile. It felt weird to consider him as her boyfriend.

''Thank you for what ? Where the hell does that tree come from ?!'' She shouted, pointing at the dying tree on the tar.

''What's the matter ? I thought you humans loved plants ! I saw that in your stupid colorful movie.''

''What ? No.'' Mabel softened.'' Flowers, we like flowers.''

''Eh, trees, flowers, it's the same thing.'' He shrugged, a bit upset.

''No it's not ! There's a diference between a nice bouquet of fresh flowers and a giant pine tree almost killing you !''

''Boy you humans are complicated, I was trying to be _nice_.'' The last word seemed to hurt his mouth.

''Well thanks, but I'm not going to do anything of that tree, and it's going to block the road to the shack, could you move it ?'' She asked with a little smile.

''Ah ! It was so long to take it here !'' The demon loudly complained.

''Come on ! I'm going to be in big troubles if you leave it here !''

Bill's gaze turned to her. He seemed to be in deep reflection looking at her rosy cheeks being squeezed by her pleading smile. He pointed at her face.

''Fine, but I want your glasses.''He finally declared.

''My. . .if you want. . .''

She handed him the glasses, unsure of what he was going to do with that. He simply slipped them on his pale face, creating in Mabel a terrible want to laugh. She couldn't contain it and bursted.

''Do they fit me ?'' The demon asked with a smile.

''Oh yes they do.'' Mabel replied, bent by laughs.

Bill had to wait five good minutes before the brunette could even calm down. When she finally seemed to breathe normally again, her face completly red and tears in her eyes, she looked at the demon again. Breathing deeply, she tried to not laugh again. He really looked ridiculous with heart-shaped glasses hiding his eyes. Only his third eye wasn't protected. Maybe she could find him a monocle for that.

''So I move the tree then.'' Bill didn't seemed disturbed.

''Yeah move it heart-face. I have work to do in town.'' She giggled.

''Oh yeah ? What it is ?''

''Oh I have to put posters around. I'm gonna sweat to death !''

''I can get you rid of it !''

''Really ? You would do that for me ?!'' She overeacted.

''Why not. Give me the posters.''

She crouched and placed her backpack in grass. She took out all the papers rolled together. The blond took it in his two hands and stared at it. Suddenly, a blue falme engulfed the papers, in just a second, all of it turned into ashes. Bill let it fall around his fingers.

''Oh my god ! What did you do !'' Mabel shouted, panicked and angry.

''I got you rid of it !'' He smiled.

''Stupid triangle ! Grunkle Stan is going to kill me !''

''I'll kill him before.''

''Shut up ! Move that tree ! I'm going to Pacifica's !''Mabel got out a new pair of glasses out of her bag.''I had enough of you !''

She placed the yellow glasses with two coconut trees on each side. Her face looked so angry as the glasses were screaming for fun. She turned back, lifting her chin with a huff, walking away from the demon and his stupid pine tree. She really needed a good swim.

* * *

''What are you doing ?! I'm asking for a hand there egg face !'' Bill grunted, trying to stop the tree from falling on him.

''Hey, that's you you're talking about remember !'' Another blond head emerged from the foliage.

''Oh yeah, I always forgot how annoying I can be. Let's just put that thing back.''

The second Bill came to his side. With all their demon strenght, they pushed the pine tree back into its hole.

In a loud thud and the ground shaking, the tree was as its former place, almost like it never moved.

"Ah, when i think of all the efforts we have put to take that tree to Mabel." The clone crossed his arms. "What a waste of time !"

"Obviously we're still not experts at humans." The original Bill sighed. "Its easy when its manipulating them or making deals to steal their eyes, but all that romance stuff, its out of my skills."

"Might not be hard, humans are not that complex. Still, I hardly understand why it's so important to us."

"Do you think I know more than you ?! Do I have to remind you you're basically me ?" Bill frowned at his clone. "I just feel we have to do it."

"But thats not how we used to work ! We had great plans before ! Like world domination and power, we worked hard and we knew what we worked for ! Now we barely know what we're doing and we don't even know what we'll gain from it !" The clone was making great desperate gestures.

"Well things change sometimes. . . And it's not like we're gonna die tomorrow, we can spend some time dealing with that. . . romance stuff. We can have some fun, the world will still be there to be dominated in a few months."

Bill's clone shrugged. For sure his mind was still conflicted about those new feelings.

Suddenly smiling, the clone patted his stomach.

"Well those efforts made me hungry ! How about we go fetch something to eat !"

"Good idea second Bill, but I'm not sharing my food." He grinned.

"Whatever, im still you, if you eat, I eat."

"Then be a good demon and get out of my sight."

The clone bowed graciously and disapeared in a blue flame. This second Bill was right, those efforts did made him hungry. Maybe afterwards he could think of a better plan to please Mabel with plants.

* * *

The pool in the backyard of the Northwest Manor was bigger than Gravity Falls' public pool, and way less crowded. It was the perfect place to be during such a hot day. Mabel, covered in sunscreen ran towards the pool and jumped in. The feeling of diving into the fresh water was a pure delight. Still dry, Pacifica laughed as she watched her friend emerging from the water.

"Come on Paz, aren't you coming ?!" Mabel exclaimed.

"If you leave some water in the pool, there's almost half of it missing now that you jumped in !"

"Its more than enough, your pool is so big and elephant could swim in it !" She laughed.

Pacifica went to lay in a deck chair next to the water while mabel was letting herself float, closing her eyes and feeling the warm sun on her face and her massive hair floating all around her body.

"So, how are things with your demon boyfriend ?" The blonde asked, rubbing suncreen on her arm.

"He tried to offer me a pine tree earlier, cause he thought humans liked plants."

Pacifica giggled. "That's kinda cute."

"At least he tries. . . No one ever offered me flowers before. . . or any plant. . ." She paused.

"He seems nice, I could have never imagined him like that when you told me about the scary triangle demon Bill Cipher."

"Me either. . ." Mabel frowned. "It's odd, I always feared him, he was so mysterious. . . he still is, but now he's nice. I'm not even sure i can trust him, but i feel that i can do so."

"Do you think he could hurt you ?"

"I don't think so, he seems to care about me. . . Gosh this feels so wrong. I think I'm doing a mistake by letting him so close to me Pacifica, but I don't want to stop this either !"

"Does that mean you actually love him back ?"

"I just. . ."

Mabel couldn't finish her sentence that something appeared in the air above her, something that was about to fall. She quickly dived underwater and swam a few meters ahead as she heard something loud breaking into the water. She went back to the surface.

"Bill are you crazy !" She yelled even before she could see him properly.

"What is that ?!" Pacifica shouted, now standing on the pool's side.

Bill, that was floating above the pool, replied in confusion.

"Flowers ! I thought you it's what you wanted !"

"What in the hell are those flowers ?!" Mabel kept on shouting as she was dragging herself out of the pool. "You could have killed me !"

"Looks like a flower pot from the town. . ." Pacifica observed. "The ones in concrete they put along streets."

Taking a good look at the blurred image of the flower pot underwater, Mabel nodded. "Indeed it's that."

The brunette sighed loudly. "Goddammit Bill will you ever do something that is not destructive or potentially deadly ?!"

"You're asking a lot from me." The demon crossed his arms. "I'm doing my best and it's how you thank me ?"

"I'm gonna thank you for the attention but if it's to do stuff like that I would rather have you not doing anything."

Bill seemed shocked. Letting his arms down in a silent frown.

"Well I'm trying my best to understand your stupid human traditions, do you know how hard it is for a demon to do nice things ?!"

"Don't look for an excuse Bill, and this is nothing but nice. Maybe I made a mistake when i accepted to date you." Mabel spat.

Bill, whose eyes were slowly turning to red, gritted his teeth.

"I forgot how self-centered you can be Shooting Star."

Mabel gasped, shocked and hurt. How dared he.

"Here's your answer Pacifica, no, I don't love him back, and I never will. He's an evil demon and will always be, even with a pretty face."

Mabel wrapped herself in a towel and walked back into the house before Pacifica could catch her. The blonde turned her sight to Bill. He seemed to be boiling with rage and frustration, clenching his fist. He disapeared in a blue flame without a word.

* * *

Back at the Mystery Shack, Mabel had a hard time making up a lie about how she lost the posters in a pond. She was clearly in a bad mood and even if Dipper and Grunkle Stan didn't believed her they decided not to insist and leave her alone in her bedroom.

She was bitter. Angry at herself for letting herself get blind with stupid romance dreams. Sure the flower episode wasn't a very big matter but his words only opened her eyes on what Bill still was, a demon. Sure he seemed to be well intentioned, but he couldn't stop himself from being dangerous and mean, it was his nature. She couldn't be sure anymore that he would never hurt her in any way, even if he didn't meant to.

She sighed, scrolling through social networks on her computer.

Still, dumping Bill was a bad idea, it would make him mad for sure, and then he could hurt her and meaning to. It would surely be worse.

So she had to keep him for now. But how could she live with such a creature ? Could she change a demon ? That wasn't sure. A being this old must be hard to change.

For now she didn't feel like doing anything with him. After what he told her, she didn't wanted to hear about him for months. She was terribly mad at him for attacking her on such a big insecurity. She had been hurt, and she hoped to have hurt him back. After those words he surely would not show up before a few days.

She got up and walked downstairs. If she had to be home, at least she should make herself useful and give a hand at the gift shop.

* * *

Two weeks later. Mabel was jogging in the forest, encouraging Waddles that was trotting behind. He was doing pretty good with the weigh loss. Unlike his human. Mabel had been eating more than she should. Ironically, Grunkle Stan's food was so terrible she had to complete her diet with multiple snacks in order to keep herself well fed. Obviously it wasn't doing her much good and her pants were starting to feel tight. She had not much mind to think about this problem at the moment, she just planned to buy new pants.

The two pals eventually made their way to the winged pigs nest. They liked to visit from time to time. Waddles had made some good friends there and Mabel was already trying to give them names.

That day of June was less hot than the beginning of the month. It was nicely fresh in the forest under the thick foliage of the trees.

The mud puddle in the middle of the nest was almost dry. All the pigs were gathered here, trying to stay cool during the hot days. Seeing Mabel arriving, they loudly oinked but did not moved from their spot.

"Hi guys !" Mabel waved as Waddles ran to join them.

Mabel threw her bag under a tree and sat next to it. It was so calm around here. She was finally enjoying her time at Gravity Falls.

It just like the summers from the past. Everything was calm and hot. The forest was beautiful and full of mysteries. She was going monster hunting with her brother, and absolutely no trace of a single demon. She hoped it would stay this way, but was secretly asking herself a thousands questions about whatever Bill or the star demon could be up to at the very moment. But it was just white noise in the background.

She closed her eyes, starting to feel a nap coming.

She got awoken some time later, she didnt know how long she had been asleep. What woke her up was terrible squeals coming from a bunch of panicked pigs.

She tried to look across the mud puddle, her vision blurred by slumber. Mabel noticed that someone was on the other side of the field. Protecting her eyes from the sun with a hand, she frowned.

"Bill . . ?" She muttered to herself.

Suddenly everything became so bright she couldn't keep her eyes open. She suddenly snapped out of her sleep. For real this time and looked around her, confused. This time there was no one across the field, and the pigs were calm.

She rubbed her temple and sighed.

* * *

This night, Mabel couldn't sleep. She was perfectly calm, comfortable and tired in her bed, but sleep just wouldn't come. Dipper was fast asleep, curled up in the blankets, and she was just there, staring at the dark void above her head. Exhausted, she had this thought that was telling her it was Bill's trick, that he got into her mind and was keeping her from sleeping as a vengeance. She knew it was absurd, but her tired mind couldn't stop thinking about her weird dream from the afternoon where she saw his blurred silhouette across the field. And the pigs were screaming. How terrified were they.

She got up, used her phone to enlight her way downstairs.

In the kitchen she filled a glass with fresh water and sat on the counter to drink it. She was so tired. It was Dipper's thing to get insomnias, not hers.

She suddenly heard some weird noise coming from outside. Like a very low voice.

Mabel walked to the back door and opened it cautiously, trying to stay as silent as she could. She felt a fresh breeze on her face as she stepped outside. Out in the night, she could hear the song of the grasshopper and the voice that was still going. She couldn't understand the words but it was like a loud wishper, never stopping. The voice was deep and soft and made her shiver. She made a few steps towards the source.

She took a peek at the corner of the shack, she could hardly see in the dark and it took her some time of adaptation to understand what she was seeing.

There was someone, a few meters ahead, and that person was talking to Gompers, the goat. She still couldn't understand the words that person was saying and she couldn't recognize the person. It was just a dark figure that was holding the goat's head and talking to it while never getting their eyes of him.

Mabel shivered more, trembling even. She was completly pertrified and yet she couldn't understand the scene. She thought of some weird dream again. Maybe another trick from Bill.

Suddenly, the voice stopped. Mabel's heart skipped a beat. The person had laid their eyes on her, and they were smiling. Petrified, Mabel watched them standing, letting go Gompers that walked away. Then they turned back and walked calmly into the forest.

It took a long moment to Mabel after they disapeared to be able to move again. She was almost sure she was having a weird nightmare. She wakled back into the house and went back into her bed. There, she closed her eyes and everything went black.

* * *

The following morning, her head was throbbing, her troath was painful and her eyes hard to keep open. Dipper twisted his mouth when he placed a hand on her forehead and ordered her to stay in bed.

"I had such a weird dream Dipper. I dreamed that someone was talking to Gompers. It was so scary."

"Probably the fever. Get some rest Mabel, I'm going in town with Grunkle Stan, you'll probably be alone when you wake up. Unless you sleep all day." Dipper softly chuckled.

"I won't. I'm all right, I just need five more minutes." Mabel mumbled while pulling the sheets above her head.

Mabel slept all morning, around lunch, a soft pat on the shoulder woke her up.

"Mom. . ?" She babbled, taking her head out of the sheets.

"Not exactly." A familiar voice answered.

"Bill !" Mabel exclaimed before sneezing loudly.

The demon that was floating above her bed had a move back at the sneeze. He frowned.

"What's up with you ?"

"I just have a cold." She rubbed her hand on her nose, feeling quite confused.

"Oh I forgot you weaklings could get sick." Bill sighed.

"What do you want demon ?" She mumbled.

"I brought you this." The demon pulled a single butter cup out of his pocket.

"A flower." Mabel noticed, trying to sit in her bed.

"Yes ! See, nothing deadly about it." He handed it to her.

She was just sitting there, staring at him without saying a word. Seeing she wasn't reacting Bill placed the flower back in his pocket and landed on the floor next to the bed.

"I can do things right."

Mabel was still silent.

"Are you gonna say something or are you just gonna keep staring ?" He crossed his arms.

"Did you made me have those dreams ?" She asked.

"You kinda gave me control over your dreams Shooting Star. I'm responsible for all of them."

"Why did you made me dream of someone talking to Gompers ?"

"Wait what." He paused. "I never made such dream."

"I dreamed about it last night. Dipper said it was the fever. . ."

"Who was talking to Gompers ?!" He exclaimed.

"I don't know, it was dark. . . can I sleep now ? I have school tomorrow."

"School. . ?" Bill frowned.

Mabel rolled herself into the blankets, shivering.

"Gosh it's so cold. . . Would you mind keeping me warm for a minute ?" She asked the confused demon.

"So you're not mad at me anymore ?"

"I'll see that when I woke up, just do me this favor."

Hesistant, Bill wasn't quite sure if Mabel understood the flower as his apology, but seeing in what shape she was he just sat on her bed and watched her curling up against him.

He hoped he would have made her say sorry, but instead, thought that Mabel allowing him to get on her bed was a better apology than a plant. He still was pretty confused by this tradition but at least he didn't seemed to have made her mad again.

After spending two weeks alone in the forest killing animals to pass his nerves, the calm and comfort of the girl's bedroom felt really nice to him. He never thought he could enjoy something this simple.

He took off his left glove and looked at his hand. One of his finger didn't have a claw anymore, it looked like a normal human finger. He sighed and put the glove back.

It was what Mabel liked in him, when he was human. She hated him as a demon.

If to please her he had to become human, he felt ready to it. He just wanted her to love him. More than anything. Even if he couldn't understand that, he would do anything for it.

* * *

 **so, i don't know if I'm actually back on the writing train but i hope you enjoyed this chapter, see ya later maybe.**


End file.
